Dark Blood
by Bestat
Summary: With elite characters like Tezuka and Fuji, Eiji is out of his league. But when he becomes a creature of the night, the tables turn. Will Eiji keep his humanity or lose everything he's ever known. Yoai, Tezuka/Eiji/Fuji and lil OC. Vamp fic. please R&R.
1. Invasion

Summary:With elite characters like Tezuka and Fuji, kikumaru can't help feeling out of his league. But when he finds himself becoming a creature of the night, the tables turn. But will kikumaru keep his humanity or lose everything he's ever known. Yoai, Tezuka/Eiji/Fuji and a lil OC. please Read and Review.

My first fic, would love the feedback.

'thoughts'

"spoken words out loud"

'_spoken words in the mind'_

The sun was ascending toward the buildings in the west indicating it was late afternoon. The sun would be setting soon, but that didn't cool the tennis courts.

"Naahh!" Eiji cried out in relief as he sat down on a bench. Having just finished a tennis match with his doubles partner Oishi, he grabbed his water bottle with his name on it and chugged greedily. His eyes falling on a certain honey brown haired tensai having a practice match with their Masonry faced captain. Fuji. Smart, talented, gorgeous and completely out of his league. Yes Eiji was best friends with the genius, but Eiji saw no way he could challenge the Tensai and be on his level in a series romantic relationship. Tezuka on the other hand, was the great, hardworking, respectable, not mention Greek god nearly tennis pro, captain of their team. He'd have a better chance at getting Fuji's heart than Eiji. That is, if either of the boys were interested in the same sex.

Eiji sighed, he was over thinking again. It was best to live in the moment and think about those kinds of useless dribbles later.

"Eiji, I'm pretty sure there's no more water in that bottle." Oishi commented, and Eiji stopped sucking on his straw to give his green eyed friend a sheepish grin.

"Oops, guess I was thirsty." He said pulling back some of his short red locks from his face.

"Eiji, you've been kind of distracted lately. Is everything alright? Have you been feeling well?" Oishi asked worriedly. Eiji smiled softly. Leave it to his doubles partner to since his insecurity.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can always tell me Eiji." Oishi reassured.

"It's okay Oishi, your over reacting! "

"Ok. Okay. Just making sure." Oishi smiled worriedly, like the mother hen he was. Luckily his attention was then drawn to the two second year regulars who began to bicker loudly.

"Momoshiro and Kaidoh are fighting again…"he mumbled narrowing his dark eye brows. He got up from the bench he was sharing with Eiji and worked his way over to separate the two rivals.

Although Oishi means well, Eiji knows he could never tell Oishi his real issues. He had to disguise them in scenario involving the opposite sex in order to get his proper opinion. When Eiji found that in his second year at Sengaku, he was attracted to men, asking small, harmless questions reviled that Oishi was pretty homophobic. At first it hurt the red head to know that Oishi would never truly accept him, but he found that rather than losing a friendship as well as discomforting his other teammates, he'd keep his secret till high school or maybe college.

He signed.

He had done a lot of research, more than anyone would expect of him, Eiji Kikumaru, to do. He found that the Homosexual community was frowned upon in Japanese society. He tried testing the waters with his family and got different responses and none of them really positive. Mostly uncomfortable confusion. He cleared up things quickly and resolved to believe that if his family acted in such a way, then his teammates would be no different. He did quite well except for his occasional melancholy moments when he felt alone, frustrated, and well inferior.

He often wondered if he was more like their brunet captain, would be able to win everyone's approval or at least one. He had been crushing on Fuji when he realized he was gay. It was surprising and yet bothersome at the time. He felt guilty going behind Fuji's back swooning after him, like some fan girl, yet pretending to only want to be just friends. He even had night mares where Fuji would find out and feel betrayed, ending their friendship instantly. But it was just had an innocent crush. Which also lead to other kinds dreams of hope.

"Kikumaru -sempi, aren't you going to wash up and change like the rest of the regulars?" one of the freshman asked, jutting Eiji out of his train of thought.

He looked around and found only the freshman left to pick up the balls while a stream of Regulars and second years enter the club house. He could see Oishi looking back over his shoulder with a concerned look.

Crap.

Eiji got up and ran to join the rest of the group. It wasn't like him to not hear their Captain's dismissal, let alone, not notice most of the tennis team leaving the courts. It was going to be another one of those days where he needed to be left alone with his thoughts or he would worry everyone. Letting out a sigh, he hurried to get changed and make a break for it.

The club house was a contrast inside by view not temperature, like many small buildings if Tokyo it had no air conditioning.

"A little distracted today Eiji?" the soft voice that could only be Fuji's caught Eiji's attention. "Momoshiro is talking to you."

Eiji stared at the long lashes of Fiji's closed eyes, taking another moment to rethink what he just said to him. Quickly Eiji turned to the spiky haired Momoshiro in apology.

"Oh, sorry Momo-chan what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to get some burgers with Echizen and me." Momoshiro looked down at him with a hopeful expression, not caring that he had to repeat the question as long as his sempi could save his wallet.

"Oh, nya, sorry Momo-chan I can't, my mom asked me to come home as soon as practice is done." Eiji lied. Receiving a small frown from Momoshire and his wallet, as well as, a quizzical brow from Fuji. And of course Fuji could always tell if Eiji was lying, which made things a little more difficult. Especially since he was trying to keep his feeling a secret.

"I'm leaving Momoshiro-sempi." Echizen said as he walked out the club house back in his school uniform, following Kawamura and Kaidoh.

"Hey! Wait for me you little punk!" Momoshiro yelled out to the freshman, as he grabbed his tennis bag and ran for the door.

"Why did you feel as if you needed to lie to them? I'm sure a simple 'no' would have been fine." Fuji inquired. That did it.

"_Eiji_, what is wrong?" Oishi all but jumped on him. Eiji threw Fuji a look of irritation and sighed deeply.

"Okay so, I'm not feeling well! I'm just gonna go head home." He said grabbing his tennis bag and making his way to the club house door ignoring Inui's quick scribbles in his book, and passing Tezuka who watched him with his ever stone cold face as Eiji pushed the door open.

"Eiji wait, I'll walk with you." Oishi tried but Eiji turned feeling his temper release.

"I'm fine Oishi, you don't have to MOTHER ME!" and with that he turned and walked out the door.

Granted there was no reason for Eiji to give Oishi such an attitude, being a worry wart is just who he is. But, Eiji needed his time alone to think, brood, feel sorry for himself, whatever! He wasn't going to get it at home with his obnoxious (not that he wasn't) family crowding the house. So he mind as well get it on the walk home. He would call Oishi later tonight and apologies for being so rude and come up with something reasonable to tell the tensai since he knew he'd be playing twenty questions in the morning.

The sun was beginning to set. The houses and streets began to dilute into Orange tones, the sky on fire at the horizon. Eiji liked sun sets, and decided he'd go to one of his favorite places to think.

Climbing to the top of a crate that looked out over a creek some feet below, he took off his tennis bag, setting it down. Then plopped down next to it. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Leaning his chin on his knees he sighed looking out at the changing colors of the foliage before him and city in the distance.

This feeling would pass quickly. Tomorrow he'd be the same bright, loud, and happy Eiji everybody knew. Just right now he needed to be well, human.

It was the cold that woke him. He was shivering. Night had fallen and with it the temperatures. Quickly Eiji grabbed his phone from his bag to look at the time. He couldn't believe he fell asleep out here.

The phone read 9:53pm.

His mother was going to kill him!

Night had fallen and the sky was clouded only allowing the moon to show in short moments.

Quickly rising from his sitting position, noting at the pins and needles in his right leg, he moved to grab his bag when a glimpse of white caught his eyes. Looking down into the trees in the dried creek Eiji could see what looked like a person, possible a man, faced downward in the ground. Adrenaline kicked in and Eiji with his cell phone in hand, climbed quickly off the crate. Shaking the pins and needles from his leg, he moved quickly around the crate and down to the dried creek. The person wasn't there earlier. Eiji would have notice someone lying in the creek when he first climbed the crate.

The Clouds covered the moon light leaving Eiji have to focus harder on details. Coming to a stop just a couple of feet away from the person, he saw that yes it was a man. Then Eiji felt a jerk of fear.

"H…Hello? Are you alright?"

'What if he's dead?'

Eiji reached forward, staring at the man's back, wanting to see the rising and falling of his back to show he was alive. But something stopped him cold. Eiji was shaking!

'What's wrong with me?'

"Those are your human instincts telling you to run." Eiji heard a muffled voice coming from the down faced man, but before Eiji could think what to say, in a blur he was on the ground. His phone thrown from his hand in the process. The sudden impact delayed in Eiji's mind at first but suddenly caught up with him.

The moon light reviled the man hovering over him. He had black hair and matching black eyes that contrasted his pale skin. The man probably the age of thirty had a vicious expression, with teeth like that of a wolf. Eiji was stunned.

With no warning, his neck was yank to the man's mouth, and he felt sharp teeth sinking into his neck. Scream in pain as he felt his blood lining his neck and pool under his head. He fought, he struggled! The man was larger than him, twice his size, and felt as cold and hard as steel. It was useless. Then Eiji tried clawing at the man's eyes. Which earned a loud, deep growl into Eiji's neck. He felt his right arm being yank from the man's face, then broken in an instant. He screamed bloody murder for help. Fear gripping him completely. He was going to die! "Someone please help!"

He yield out his brothers' names, his father's. And when the monster above him, still latched onto his neck with no sigh of letting go, dislocated his left leg, he cried out for his teammates.

He lost all energy all at once. His limbs growing heavy and his voice falling to a whispers.

"Fuji…please…"

With tears, his eyes blurred and he could bring them back into focus. Almost in an instant they were on fire. The darkness of the night around him seems to brighten. The sounds of the creek around him seem louder than his thoughts. He was dying. Just before a star dies it shines its brightest. His mind was aflame.

Abruptly, the latch jaw on his neck was ripped away. Did he have a big gaping hole in his neck? He was disorientated. The smell of his blood engulfed his senses.

"Surely you did not believe you could do as you pleased in my domain?" A voice like velvet laced the air.

A loud growl over whelmed Eiji's ears, and his head fell to his left reviling two figures in a bright blur of Orange, yellows and red, his nerves in his eyes over firing. Eiji could make out one figure was smaller than the other.

He let out a breath, Eiji's lungs as if under pressure, his body heavy. He wanted whatever weight that was on him to be lifted. But there was nothing but air about him.

"I was only feeding!" A voice only a monster from the movies could make yelled out. "I had no intention of challenging you!"

"I hear you are wanted in Tanaka's territory. Is that why you ran so blindly into mine? Aa, but no matter…" a board tone played in the one with the lovely voice.

And in an instant, a loud cry rose like an animal in great pain and a sound like the tiring of meat were heard. Eiji wonder if a bucket of water was being dumped on the ground, then felt rather than heard something tumble down near his feet.

"Hm, and who is this Tezuka is you're calling out to?" The smooth voice glided through the air again. Was Eiji still talking out loud?

Eiji heard a feet shuffle of feet next to him, then a gasp. But anything after that was lost on him. He could no longer feel the cold solid ground beneath him. Was he sinking? Then hands gripped him and he felt discomfort. The ground was better! The ground was more comfortable those hands!

'_No… not yet, my young one.'_ A beautiful voice pierced his mind.

Eiji barley recognized the sound of clothes moving on skin. In a moment he felt hot liquid on his lips. It tasted sweet and full flavor he had no mind to describe.

'_Drink.'_

It was a little think and he was thirsty, very thirsty. In a moment his lips wrapped around cold skin and he was conscious of a light feathered laugh. Eiji eyes were shut and he couldn't remember when they closed. Opening them he saw the bright colors from before defuse back to colors of the moon lit evening. His mind was reeling.

He was swallowing fast. Gulping greedily, as if there was no end to his hunger. He was in someone's arms. He felt his back on their chilled, strong, solid chest. Eiji's hands holding onto the person's cold elbow and hand, his mouth on their wrist. Wasn't his arm broken? He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything, just the fluid running down his throat and filling his stomach.

Swiftly the wrist was pulled from his mouth and Eiji let out an objecting whimper. The sound of light laughter tickled his ears, and then Eiji began to feel again.

Pain.

It rushed threw him like a rollercoaster and over whelmed him to the point of blacking out.

He remembered waking briefly to seeing his chest and legs laid out before him, being dragged backwards. He heard his name being yield out in the distance, before the pain was too much and the darkness engulfed him once again.

To be continued…

AN:

If you're confused at the end as to what just happened between the two men while Eiji was obviously dying good, lol you'll find out later. ^_^ The next chapter u get Fuji and Tezuka's points of view. Stay tuned!

Thanks for reading, please Review!


	2. Lose Ground

Thank you Vermouth01 for reviewing and Thank you tennis'shadow and Pecolnlove4evr for following ^_^

AN: warning heavy August in this chapter But it's needed for the story. Happy reading!

Please Read and Review.

Eiji's father: Kikumaru-son

Eiji's Mother: Kikumaru-sama/ Akane

Eiji's eldest brother: Akihiko

Eiji's second eldest brother: Jirou

'thoughts'

"spoken words out loud"

'spoken words in the mind'

It was late. The sun had already set and the cool air of the night could be felt threw the glass in the windows. Fuji pulled his soft, sweet, brown hair back from his eyes. He was looking over his math notes when he could hear someone's footsteps approaching his door and then a light knock.

"Come in." Fuji said still going through his notes.

Yumiko, Fuji's sister slid in between the door and its frame. Her matching honey brown hair pulled back in a lose ponytail.

"Shusuke, Eiji's mother is on the phone. She wants to know if you know where Eiji is?" she asked a little worriedly. Her face held the expression softly like many of the Fuji family with any expression except the youngest boy.

Fuji looked at his small clock next to his cactus above his bed.

10:16 pm.

"Hm, he didn't go home yet? The last I saw him was at practice. He said he was heading home when he left." Fuji said frowning at the small clock.

"Kikumaru-sama says he never came home, and they tried to call him, but his phone just rings. He won't pick up." She said lining further into Fuji's room.

Fuji's eyebrows narrowed. Eiji was upset when he left and he was hoping to get an explanation either on the phone tonight or in their English class they shared in the morning.

He grabbed his phone to try and get Eiji to pick up for him.

"He doesn't know!" he herd his sister call down the stairs way to their mother, who Fuji guessed was on the phone with Eiji's mother.

"Did they try asking Oishi?" Fuji asked as he put his cell to his ear, listening to the ringing on the line.

"Yes. He said, he didn't know, but he would go look for him. Eiji's older brothers have started searching as well."

How Oishi. He probably thought it was his fault Eiji was upset and deemed it his responsibility to find him. But for his brothers to be searching too? Concern spread across Fuji's face. The phone went to Eiji's voice box. This wasn't at all like the red head. What if he was stuck somewhere hurt and couldn't get to his phone.

"Eiji, everyone is looking for you. Call your mom and then send me a text when you get this please." And with that he hung up the phone. Fuji then turned to his older sister still in the door way.

"Eiji seem a little upset when he left Tennis practice today. When he's upset and wants to be alone, he goes to this crate next to the creek. It's not far from here. Oishi knows about that too, that's probably where he is."

"Okay I'll tell his mother." His sister said, smiling at her brother and then she turned to leave forgetting to close the door.

Getting up from his desk he moved to close the door, but then stopped.

"Yes, I'm sure he's fine. Well teenagers tend to rebel, even if it's not like him." His mother's words spoke softly attempting to comfort Kikumaru-sama. She must be very alarmed with her youngest acting strange.

Fuji grabbed his phone off his desk and walked down the stairs.

"saa…I'll try my luck at finding him." Fuji said as he walked passed his mother on the phone and his sister beside her.

"Oh, Shusuke said he'd go look for him as well." He heard his mother say behind him as he put his shoes and coat on at the door.

"I'll start looking with my car as well." Yumiko said.

"I don't think it's going to take much longer with so many already looking Nee-san." And with that he opened the door, the cold air filling the hall, told them he'd be back soon, and closed it behind him.

There was no breeze; it was just a cold still night. Fuji couldn't help but to think what could have possibly upset the acrobat today. He was fine in morning practice and throughout classes. If it was something Oishi did, Eiji would have told Oishi or at least made it apparent to the midnight black haired boy that he was at fault. But Eiji had just reassured him till Oishi finally got on his nerves. So what was the real reason for Eiji's disgruntlement? For his need to stay out so late and avoid everyone?

Fuji made his way down the street to the crate. He wanted to start there even if Oishi had already looked. He thought about calling the vice-captain to see where he was and where he may have already checked for the red head. But that thought process came to a halt, when the sight of people gathering near the crate struck his attention. Fuji spotted Oishi among them and made a b line to him. As Fuji got closer he immediately recognized Eiji's two older brothers Akihiko and Jirou. There Matching red hair stood out from the rest of the older people.

"There was screaming, oh goodness, like something out of a horror movie!" An older woman was explaining to everyone. She was wrapped up on a knitted blanket.

Fuji moved to Oishi's side. He could see the worry pouring off of him. He touched his shoulder gaining Oishi attention. The boy looked at Fuji then as he opened his mouth to speak, Fuji shock his head, knowing what that he meant to ask about Eiji's whereabouts.

"I heard it too," a man possibly in his late thirties said. "I called the cops. But it's quiet now. It was maybe twenty minutes ago."

"You waited twenty minutes to call the police?" A woman yelled.

"You say you're looking for that young boy with red hair like yours?" An older man asked the eldest Kikumaru brothers, Akihiko. Oishi and Fuji looked over to the brothers and the old man in brown loafers. "Well yes, I saw him, earlier on top of that crate right over there." The Older man pointed his wrinkled figure behind everyone toward the crate on the small cliff overlooking the creek. The group gasped.

Dread filled Fuji and no doubt Oishi and the two Kikumaru brothers. In a dash, the brothers ran to the crate, Fuji and Oishi followed the red heads in their sports coats. The younger Kikumaru brother Jirou, climbed the crate while the others search around it.

"His bag is here!" Jirou exclaimed.

The three boys looked up at the Kikumaru with panic across their faces, then out into darkness to the creek below. The street lights only reach to the edge of the small cliff and no farther. The older woman had said she heard screaming.

"Could he be out there? Maybe he fell?" Oishi wondered out loud.

"EIJI!" Akihiko called out, but heard nothing in return.

EIJJJJI!" The younger brother tried and Oishi soon joined.

Fuji flip open his phone and quickly dialed Eiji's.

"We need flash lights." Akihiko said.

"Wait, how do we even know he's out there, we could be over reacting." Jirou hoped. Then a light from the dark creek below caught their attention and a familiar ring tone rang out.

"Oh god." Someone breathed. Fuji wasn't sure who spoke. The group of older people watched as the group of teens made their way down to the creek. They pulled out their cell phones to give them some light as they searched for the acrobatic player.

"EIJI! PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU!" Oishi Pleaded. "EIJI!"

Commotion sounded from the group people they left up near the crate. The police had arrived and where questioning the crowd.

Fuji redialed Eiji's number to get sight of the illuminating phone again. He saw the ringing electronic to his left among the darkness, and began trend in its direction. His feet began to sink into dampen earth beneath him and he stopped. Smelling a strong copper sent he'd recognized anywhere. Fuji flashed his phone's bright screen to his feet, and froze.

Blood. Lots of Blood.

'EIJI!'

Tezuka was at a loss for words. It wasn't that he was emotionless; it was more of emotionally detachment. His best friend Oishi had not come to school or Tennis practice in two days. Fuji had miss school the first day and left early the next. He was an emotional roller-coaster with a short fuse. And the rest of Tennis team was a complete mess. It was conformed that the blood found out in the creek was in fact Eiji's and he was pronounced dead by the police for the amount of blood proved to be too much for someone Eiji weight and height to lose and still live. Practice was pointless the following day when the news got out so with Ryuzaki-sama permission Tezuka canceled the afternoon next morning practice. The next day he found that the afternoon practice was no different. The police were still looking for Kikumaru's body and had no leads. The school was in a mix of depression and rumor. Tezuka understood why Fuji left early the second day. He'd snapped at a couple of inconsiderate people and his temper would not come down. Tezuka even found himself putting a stop to some harsh rumors about the red head. It seemed in situations like is Fuji opt for anger rather than despair.

The freshmen were among the depressed. Echizen tried not to show it, but he was deeply bothered and even though he showed up for practice, he chose to hit the ball alone against the wall.

The second years stayed silent. Momshiro and Kaidoh didn't fight land alone kept away from each other. A quiet truce among the rivals it would seem. Although Kaidoh was more on edge than ever, and the freshman could do no right in his eyes.

Kawamaru display total grief. He refused to grab his racket and stayed quiet to himself. Inui on the other had been writing nonstop in his blue note book. Tezuka found that it bothered him, the thought that Inui was getting data from the emotional event. But was corrected when Inui slapped his note book down in the club house, on the bench and let out a frustrated noise. They were the last to leave for home after practice the third day.

"It doesn't make since Tezuka." He said bring his hands to his glasses to adjust them. His voice harsh, but still manage to keep its even tone. "The police found no struggle from the crate down at the creek. Which means Kikumaru was lured down. There were signs of a struggle and Kikumaru Eiji had fought back. There was evidence of a body being dragged further down the creek. But, what's wired is that they found traces of not two people but three people. The only indication of someone entering the scene is Eiji, as if the other two metrically appear and only Eiji and one other's trail showed evidence of moving away. Where is the third person? Was he carried? The data on the foot prints show no change in weight in the suspect leaving. Why was there an area where they discovered Eiji's shoe burnt? (1) None of it makes sense! All the data is disarray. The Police must have mess up the scene of the crime in the night…" Inui drowned on in frustration.

But what could Tezuka say. What was he going to say to Oishi? To the Tensai, should he give him a chance to speak? What was he to say to his team, other than there was nothing that could be done. The pain would pass. There was no right thing to say.

Kikumaru Eiji was dead. Brutally murdered on his way home. The killer and Eiji's body where still out there.

Suddenly Tezuka felt sick, he ran to the bathroom stall, leaving a thwarted Inui behind. He vomited all his lunch from earlier into the toilet. He didn't think Inui would part from is baffled data to check on him so he just stood over the toilet. He wanted to detach. To distract himself with his studies, with Tennis, anything. But there was this sense of guilt. That pushing aside Kikumaru's existence and now lack thereof was going to eat away at him forever. He realized he was a coward, because he wanted to run away.

But there were things that needed to be done. Matches to prepare for, Tests to study for…

Tezuka leaned his back on the grey blue stall door and slid down. He didn't seem to care that he was sitting on the tiled bathroom floor. Well the freshmen did a good job cleaning it…

Tezuka inhaled roughly. A tear ran down his face. The memory of an image of Eiji looking at him with pleading eyes, so as to get out of laps for being late for practice again.

He took his glasses off and rested his forehead in the palms of his hands. He could have a moment, right? Just a small moment weakness.

On the Fourth day, Oishi and Fuji returned to school. The weather was beautiful however Tennis practice was silent and held no energy. Tezuka knew it would take time for his friends and the club to heal. He just wasn't sure how much. As he was about to call the morning practice to a close, the principle of the school hurried to give Tezuka a note. He could see out of the corner of his eye some of the Regulars had stopped what they were doing to watch the old man dash away from Tezuka hurriedly after a few short words. Tezuka bowed in respect and stood up straight focusing on the note he was given. The principle was scrambling, saying he had to leave in a hurry to the hospital, but he thought the Tennis team should find out first before the rest of the school. He opened the envelope ignoring the stairs he was reviving. He read fast feeling energy and life lifting him. Quickly he schooled his face and called out.

"LINE UP!"

The Tennis club lined up in what could be called a hasty sluggish sort of movements, the Regulars at the front and the rest of the club behind them. Oishi moved to Tezuka's side.

"I've just revised this message from the principle." Everyone stayed silent wondering what it could be.

Tezuka read the note out loud.

"Eiji Kikumaru was found alive just outside of Tokyo in the Bunkyo-ku reserves (2)," Gasps and signs of relief were herd, and Oishi uncharacteristically grabbed Tezuka's hand holding the note.

"It says he's being taken to the Jutendo Hospital!" Oishi read out loud. Tezuka reclaimed his hand.

"Eiji's alive!" Momoshire yelled and everyone seemingly cheered with renewed energy.

Fuji stood dazed until Kawamaru wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. "He's alive." Kawamaru said in relief. But Fuji stayed cold silent.

Inui on the other had the biggest look of disbelief.

Tezuka watch his team for a moment then looked at Oishi who looked exhausted with worry and some hope. Then he turned back to his team.

"Alright quiet down! We'll find out how he is doing and fill you in at lunch time on the courts." Mummers of realization broke out once the team realized they still had to go to school. "Practice dismissed!"

And then Tezuka watch all the regulars complain that they wanted to see Kikumaru, and that school could wait. Their friend was alive!

News of Eiji's rescue quickly spread throughout school. Many people who had befriended the red head where relived and happy. A weight seems to have been lifted from the atmosphere around the third years, as well as Tennis club. But there were a few exceptions. Fuji was one of them. He found himself utterly rigid in his seat. His eyes where opened, revealing a stormy blue, that reflected his mood. He was looking out the window, thinking, and the teacher's lecture far away. Eiji lost a lot of blood. For him to be alive would mean he was probably barley hanging on when they found him. They would give him blood no doubt at the hospital, but what of his condition. How did he lose so much blood? The wound had to be massive or a possibly head blow. Fuji didn't want to think of the consequences of that. Eiji was without help for four nights. Unless his attacker for some reason aided him. That thought caused a ball of anger to swarm in him. Whoever they were, they should hope Fuji should never learn their names and faces. The Genius had no doubt that he would give Eiji justice one way or another. But Fuji had no information to work with. Only that the Acrobat was alive and in the hospital.

Eiji.

Fuji hadn't sleep well those past few nights. All he thought about was how his friend had died, and when he did sleep, he'd had nightmares of Eiji calling for help. The Nabors hearing him and hesitate to take action. It was no wonder he was so short tempered at school. Those dreams and his fellow students who whispered nasty rumors, where more than enough to drive him out of his calm facade. They mad up reasons why Eiji was attacked, those who didn't know Eiji, were cruel. They said things like the reason for his horrible end had been due to interacting with the wrong people. Tezuka put an end to the rumor quickly, but not before Fuji heard it first hand in his class room during one of their breaks. Needless to say the whole class did not expect Fuji to get up and slam the talking boy's head on his desk, holding it down as he told the whole class room what appalling people they were for listening and circulating such rubbish about Eiji. He had left school early immediately after, to discussed with everyone as well as himself.

He expected a suspension for attacking another student, but found the whole class had stayed silent about the incident, in what Fuji believed as some sort of apology.

It wasn't accepted.

Even as Fuji could see the looks of guilt on those in his class that participated in the rumors, Fuji couldn't feel more violent in his life. As if it matter when the time to protect Eiji had past.

But Eiji was alive.

And Fuji wasn't sure he could wait till after school to see him, much less lunch to find out his condition.

He stood up in class immediately getting the attention of the teacher and his fellow students.

"Is something the matter-"the teacher was cut off but the sliding door at the back of the room. Tezuka stepped in the class room gaining gasps and soft squeals from the girls.

'Of all the-' Fuji was not in the mood for fan girls.

"Excuse us professor, "Tezuka started, causing everyone including Fuji to peer behind him to see who 'us' was. Oishi stood quietly in the hall, his eyes down casted. "The principle has asked that Fuji be excused for the next three classes." whispers broke out from the other students.

"Oh, I see. Well, yes very well, you can go Fuji-san." The teacher replied, not that Fuji was waiting for permission. Fuji had packed his things and was already at the door. Tezuka moved in the classroom to bow and thank the teacher before walking out after Fuji, closing the door behind them.

Tezuka lead them down the hall in silence at first, but then spoke.

"Ryuzaki-sama, has volunteered to give us a ride to Jutendo Hospital." Tezuka explained.

"How is he?" Fuji asked without hesitation. He feared the worst.

"The principle said the Doctors where giving him blood. However…" Tezuka hesitated then went on, "he is in a lot pain right now. The apparently his body is rejecting any form of medicine."

Oishi looked pained.

"But his body's not rejecting the blood?" Fuji quickly shot back. His eyes open and starring at Tezuka slightly ahead of him.

"No, thankfully. But he keeps coming in and out of cautiousness. The pain is too much." Tezuka answered keeping his eyes forward.

"How can someone's body reject all medication?" Oishi mumbled.

"They don't think he's going to live." Fuji stated and Oishi closed his jade green eyes and clenched his fists as they walked down the hall.

"No, they don't." Tezuka replied coolly, "Kikumaru-sama wanted you two to see him before anything happens. The choice is up to you whether you want to take her invitation or not." Tezuka said stopping in front of the school main entrance and looked at both Fuji and Oishi awaiting their answers.

"So, they don't think he'll last long…" Oishi whispered. Then nodded his head at Tezuka.

Fuji just stared at their team captain. His eyes reflecting the light outside the doors.

Taking that as a yes, Tezuka turned and open the front doors revealing Ryuzaki beside her car just outside the gate. They walked briskly across the campus, as students watch them, recognizing them from their classroom windows.

The car ride to the hospital was in silence. Oishi, on Fuji's right, looked out the window not really focusing on the view passing by. His glossy black hair shined in the sun's glow. The weather did not at all match the mode. Oishi and Fuji hadn't spoken since that night they searched for Eiji. The Boy avoided Fuji like the plague all morning and Fuji could only guess that it would continue, not that he cared as much. Fuji seemed to feel numb toward the boy.

Fuji could see Ryuzaki in the rear view mirror. She held a small sad frown on her face as she drove. Her eye's showed a red tent indicating that she had cried earlier. Fuji rubbed his hands together and turned to look at Tezuka in the passenger's seat next to Ryuzaki.

Fuji wondered how Tezuka could keep his composure so well, starring forward with his usual stone cold face. He wasn't close to Eiji but, he knew him, seen him and interacted with him every school day. Surely he felt something and refused to show it. Fuji looked down at Tezuka's hands and found them gripping tightly to his school uniform jacket. A small smile spread across Fuji's face.

'saa…this feels pretty surreal.' And he had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from crying.

The hospital had a stale smell to it, which bothered Tezuka to no end. All he wanted to do was just get to the Kikumarus, not deal with the nurses, the other patients or visitors. Tezuka loathed hospitals. Every memory he had of them was awful, and today wasn't going to be an exception. The nurse at her station directed them to the right wing Intensive Care, Kikumaru was in room 329. Ryuzaki stayed in the car under claims that the Kikumaru family had asked for the boys only and it would be rude for her to impose. But Tezuka could tell that the woman didn't handle these kinds of sorrowful moments well. She had still managed to bring them here and that was enough.

Tezuka lead the way to the room. He was here because he was their team captain. The Principal had asked him to bring Fuji and Oishi at the Kikumaru family's request. He was friends with Kikumaru Eiji through they weren't close, and that had to be the reason there was a part of him that deeply wanted to see the boy one more time.

This was all wrong.

There was no need to look at the numbers on the room placks as they entered the Intensive Care wing. The Kikumaru family had taken up the hall way in front of room. They all stood in front of a man in a white doctor's coat who looked to be bowing in apology to the group. Tezuka recognized one of the faces to be Fuji's older sister Yumiko-sama. She called out to her brother as they approached, her brown eyes rimming red. The Kikumaru family and the Fuji family were good friends so was not out of the ordinary. Most likely the rest of Fuji family were on their way.

Fuji went to her and hugged her. They talked quietly to each other as Kikumaru's father came forward.

"Akane wanted you boys to see him while you can. He's sleeping right now so your timing is perfect. Go right in." he said as he gestured to the door.

Oishi swallowed and stepped forward followed quickly by Fuji as Yomiko-sama remained. Tezuka gave his condolences and hesitated, before stepping into the room.

It was a single white room, with only one bed. There were curtains covering the windows to the left and the bed with Fuji and Oishi to the right.

Pale, fragile, and sound asleep, Kikumaru was covered in a light blue, thin blanket. His red hair tasseled on the pillow and some wires that where taped to him in various areas were hooked up to machines. Kikumaru's right arm was covered in what Tezuka thought to be too much gauze, with a plastic tube ran from it into an empty hanging plastic bag. That Tezuka thought, was where the medicine or pain killers should have been, if Kikumaru's body didn't reject it.

Oishi stayed still starring at Kikumaru as if he would shatter any moment. The Boy's breathing was slow and even, like there was nothing wrong. As if he would wake up and prove the Doctors were exaggerating.

Fuji leaned over him and ran his fingers threw his hair, down and around to cup his cheek. The action wasn't that surprising considering how physical their friendship was at school. But it still pulled a string at Tezuka's heart.

"My sister said that you've been in pain the whole time. That you can't stay awake long enough to understand what's going on." Fuji said softly informing Tezuka and Oishi whiling speaking to Kikumaru as if not to be rude. "I want you to know that I'm sorry, I should have walked you home."

Oishi twitched, emotions running over his face then quickly dying out again.

"Oishi is here, and Tezuka too." Fuji said in a happier voice.

Oishi moved closer and pulled Kikumaru's right hand gently into his.

He opened his mouth to say something but found he was chocked up. Tezuka stepped forward, his shoes lightly tapping on the white tile. He wanted to reassure his best friend. He had so much hope this morning when they found out he was alive.

Suddenly Kikumaru's eyes opened, and his body jerked forward in an upright position startling the three boys. Kikumaru gripped Oishi's hand tightly, his eyes scared, focused on Tezuka.

"Te…Tezuka…"

To be continued…

AN:

1: The police found Eiji's shoe while tracking his trail, near a burnt grass and earth.

2: made that up. I know there are some forest areas outside of Tokyo, but it looks like it'd be less effort to not figure out which one is closer to Jutendo Hospital which is in Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo. Just let me be lazy this once. (and maybe a couple more times later)

I'll have you know I hate reading august, but I can write it forever apparently lol. So I figure Fuji would take anger over grief and Tezuka would try to detach in order to keep his leadership persona up. Oishi would favor guilt and quite misery. I'm so glad this chapt over!

In the next chapter you get to see what happen to Eiji.

Please Read and Review ^0^


	3. Heaven and Hell

AN: Happy reading!

Please Read and Review.

Eiji's father: Kikumaru-son

Eiji's Mother: Kikumaru-sama/ Akane

Eiji's eldest brother: Akihiko

Eiji's second eldest brother: Jirou

Eiji's Eldest sister: Miyoko

'thoughts'

"spoken words out loud"

'_spoken words in the mind'_

Heaven and Hell

It was like a blooming flower, the way the light, sound, and smell twisted open to Eiji. He realized he was looking straight up into the blue cloudless sky, with tree branches looming over him. The light breeze swayed the ruff textured bark back and forth. Leaves catching the colors from the morning light as they danced and sang in the wind. The smell and feel of wet earth told the acrobat he was laying on the ground, but how could he possibly care with such a beautiful, tranquil scenery before him.

He inhaled deeply and a sent distinctly different from the forest around him caught his attention. It was like fresh olive oil with spices Eiji could not name, but somehow recognized. He shifted his head to the right and there sitting elegantly watching him was an older boy who looked like he was nineteen.

Eiji gasped and rose from his spot lying on his back. His palms sinking a little into the earth feeling every pebble and weed under his skin. But forget about that, the boy next to him was gorgeous, starring at Eiji with those Kristal clear green eyes. They were lighter than any pair of eyes Eiji had ever seen before. Transfixed, Eiji began leaning forward. It was as if the Boy's irises were swimming, moving like a bowl of stirred miso soap.

Then the boy's face lit up with a small smile of amusement. Eiji's breath hitched. He couldn't think, it was too much to take in.

"That will pass." The boy said, his voice music to Eiji's ears. But it was somehow familiar, he'd heard it before. Where?

"Most of us when we are first made are over whelmed by our new enhanced senses. I'm afraid that my Blood is quite strong so you'll have a lot to adapt to." He said. His Chocolate wavy brown bands were long and framed either side of his face ending at his chin. The rest was pulled back in a braid that disappeared behind him.

Eiji just sat there taking him in. His the matching heavy brown eye lashes and soft milky white skin. His lips a smooth flesh pink as the boy spoke.

The boy let out a soft laugh that warmed Eiji's chest.

"Eiji," The boy tilted his head, and then sat up straight. "We don't have much time, so pay attention." Eiji felt himself obeying, keen to whatever this boy wanted of him.

"Tell me Eiji, do you want to continue living the life you had?"

Eiji frowned. "The life I had?" he spoke, and gasped at hearing his own voice. It sounded different. Nicer, still his but much nicer to his ears.

"Yes. Your memory is disorientated by your stronger senses. Try to remember." The beautiful creature said frowning. Even that was done elegantly. But what he said, to remember?

Eiji closed his eyes, his vision was distracting him.

'My life before…' It wasn't coming to him. The sounds around him where now assaulting his ears. They were in a forest, lots of animals, bugs, birds, and was that running water?

"Tezuka." The voice demanded out. Causing Eiji's eyes to snap open and look at the boy.

"Fuji, Akihiko, Oishi. These where the names you were calling out to when you were dying. Do you remember them?"

And then it seemed to come back at him all at once. Oishi is his doubles partner in tennis. Fuji his best friend and crush. Akihiko his oldest brother. Tezuka, the image of his folded arms and hard starred through thin framed glasses…He remembered the crate, the man in the creek attacking him. Eiji fighting for his life and screaming in pain.

Eiji moved his hands over his left leg. The man had dislocated his leg and also broke his arm. Confusion spread across his face as he rubbed his arm where it should have been broken. Then his hands ran up his neck which was soft and smoothed where the brutal teeth should have left torn flesh.

"I pulled that revaluating creature off of you." Eiji looked up at the man. He then recognized another's voice as the one who was speaking to the man that nearly killed him. Yet it sounded a little different from before.

"I made you, on the very ground you should have died. After I dealt with him, of course. Do you understand?"

'Made?' A flood of broken memories came to Eiji, being in someone's arms swallowing large amounts of…something.

'_Blood.'_

Eiji flinch at the voice that entered his head. Recognizing that it was the brunettes but not spoken out loud. Eiji's eyes widen.

"H..how?" Alarm spread threw him. Confusion written across his face. How did he do that? Is he dreaming?

"No." The light green eyed boy answered.

'No wait this is wrong!'

"What happen? Where are we?" Eiji quickly stood up, "How did I…my arm?" Eiji panicked.

In An instant the brunette was in front of him. Taller by a foot, he grabbed the fabric of Eiji's tattered school uniform and pull him close.

"That man who attacked you was no man Eiji. He was what you would refer to as a Vampire. That is way he was drinking your blood. He was feeding on you."

"wha, what! That's-" Eiji began to scramble but stop at the taller boys demanding eyes.

'Let me speak.'

"I am a vampire as well-"

"But its day light!"

"Those are superstations brought on by the European folklore!"

"And Vampires aren't?"

"No! Know hold your tongue. As I said, we do not have much time." Eiji clamped his mouth shut and swallowed.

"You were dying, so I made you into a vampire." Before Eiji could say anything his mouth was covered with a silky white hand. "It was either that or death. And by my blood, I am you your master and because you have my blood, you cannot disobey a direct order should I give one. The area in which you lived your human life is part of my territory and for that you should be thankful. Because right know I'm going to give you the choice to live among the humans. But if you choose to leave your human life behind you can never come into contact with anyone you once knew. Which is it?" The hand was lifted from Eiji's mouth.

"But if I'm a vampire, don't I drink human blood? Don't vampires kill people?" Eiji asked in desperately confused, thinking about the man feeding on his neck. Was this really happening?

"Do not take that monster that nearly killed you as an example of what you yourself are. Now, answer the question!"

"Yes! I want to go back!" Eiji yelled, disconcerted.  
"Good." The boy said, pulling Eiji closer so that their chests where pressed against each other. Eiji was sure he was having a melt down from sensory over load. The smell of his hair and the curve of his lips, even his breathing was extensity. Strong arms wrapped around Eiji feeding him warmth. Lucid green eyes bore into Eiji's.

"You will do as I command you. You will drink plenty of water so that your teas will remain clear of blood. You will not drink from a human without my permission. You must eat food to convince the humans you are well until you return to your true form. You will tell no one what we and that pathetic vampire are or how you were made. And finally you are not to cut your hair."

Eiji simply nodded, confused and bewildered, but obedient never the less.

"My name is Tetusya Etsuko."

"Te…Tetusya Etsuko."

"It is custom to call your Vampire master by his first name, but it must be address first with master."

"Master Tetusya." Eiji said oddly feeling calm and warm.

Tetusya leaned down to Eiji's neck and spoke, his heated breath causing the smaller boy to shiver. "I will make it so that the vampire in you is sealed for a short time. When the humans find you, they will take you to the hospital. Do not worry as long as the seal is on you they will not know what you are. You'll appear human, but there will be side effects. You must deal with them. You only have three weeks to convince them to let you leave the hospital before the seal breaks. If you are not released in time I will come and take you myself. I am only giving you this one chance. If you manage to succeed, I will come to you at a later time. Try to live your life as you once did. I will answer all of your questions when we meet next. Do not worry about too much, your body will know what to do instinctively"

Eiji felt figures run threw his hair and closed his eyes at the affectionate touch.

"You are mine. You have my dark blood." He said his lips over the skin of Eiji's neck. "You would have looked badly wounded if not slaughtered to anyone who would have come upon that scene of blood where you almost died. I had every intention of pulling you away from that life up until you were fully transformed. You are special my Eiji, and it's important that I keep you a secret."

Before Eiji could ask what he meant, Tetusya bit down on his neck. Pleasure swam from under his master's clenched jaws and filtered threw his entire body. He tilted his head to the side, giving his master better access to his neck. His limbs tingled and his loins throbbed. He stood on his tip toes to press his neck further into his master's mouth, causing a smirk to form on the lips that enveloped his neck. His knees began to weaken. He knew he was letting out soft moans of pleasure. He felt rather than heard his master chuckle into his neck.

'When you wake my eternal rose (1), you will be in pain and misery. This is the only way to deliver you back to your human life.'

Suddenly a great surge of energy rose in Eiji before dropping and pulling him down into oblivion.

Without opening his eyes, Eiji felt like he just got done spinning in circles. He tried to open them, but they were heavy. He breathed in the cold air deeply and immediately regretted it. His body was in complete agony. His ribs burned when breathed. He was not adjusted when he finally succeeded in opening his eyes, the seen before him was blurry and dark. All he could hear was the sounds of bugs in the night all around him. The smell of foliage and earth over whelming him. Then he remember the beautiful brunette with light green eyes.

'Oh what a great dream.' He wanted to go back. It was way better than this. His body felt weighted down, he couldn't move, but he could feel and his body throbbed all over. Eiji lay still taking in the pain then pass out.

'Mmmmmm.'

Eiji loved that smell. He woke to the wet, fresh smell of morning due. He could hear the birds sing to each other. Feel the damp earth. The pain was still there. It just felt a bit more numbed out. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sun's white raise streaming through the trees, lighting up the woodland before him. He was slouch back against something hard, his lower torso and legs laid out before him.

"Looks like your eyes are getting better." A deep familiar monotone voice rang out.

Eiji's eyes quickly moved to the right. There, sitting on a moss covered tree trunk sat Tezuka Kunimitsu. His arms folded over his chest and his ever steely gaze on Eiji. He was wearing his Tennis clothes.

Eiji tried to move his lips to say help but only mange a small sound.

Tezuka shook his head. "I can't help you."

Eiji wanted to ask why, feeling his tears coming to his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"Your tears are still clear. But for how long?"

'he's…he's not real.'

"Correct." Tezuka said without skipping a beat. "You're hallucinating, which is a bad sign in your current condition."

Why of all people would Eiji hallucinate Tezuka. The only reason he could image was self-mutilation. But he was already in enough pain.

"What will you tell them?" Tezuka's deep voice swallowed his thoughts.

'Tell who?'

"Everyone, Your family, your friends, the police. What will you say to them when they asked what happen to you?"

'What will I say? Oh right, I was attacked…where am I?'

"Far from home, their searching you." Tezuka said adjusting his glasses.

'Do they know where to look?'

"No. But you had better think of something to tell them when they finally find you." Tezuka rose and walked over to the red head laid out against a boulder and brush, on the ground. He squatted next to him leaning his elbows over his knees and letting his hands rest down in between his legs.

'Who says I'll still be alive when they find me?' Eiji felt even more numb. If nobody knew where he was and he couldn't move much less yell for help, not to mention he was hallucinating, what hope did he have?

"You could claim amnesia for most of it. Say it was dark and you couldn't see the faces of your attackers for the rest. It did happen quite quickly."

'It did.' Then Eiji felt a little bubbly for some reason.

'Mmm. Tezuka since you're a figure of my imagination, will you sing for me. I bet you've got a great voice.'

Tezuka starred at Eiji. "Not an ice burg's chance in hell."

Eiji's chest jerked up in an attempt to laugh before pain took over. He blacked out shortly after.

It was early morning or maybe almost night when he came to again. He could hear people walking in the woods. The sun was either going to appear over the horizon or it was going to get darker. Flash lights flickered threw the dark trees in the twilight.

'Am I hallucinating again?' Eiji wondered.

Eiji was completely numb and couldn't feel any part of his body except the chill from the night that covered his face like a blanket. He was in a state of total stillness. There was only energy to keep his eyes open nothing more. He couldn't even bring himself to try and yell out for help. So he listened.

The sounds of people talking began to reach his ears. The steps moving around and through the brushes were coming closer. The first two people walked right passed him. They walked around to the other side of the bolder he was leaned up against. They're flash lights catching the thin trees to Eiji's far right.

Then the brush to his left rustled and a light hit the Tezuka's tree trunk.

"Hey! What's that?" a female voice gasped.

"It looks like…It looks like a body! Quick call the others!" A male yelled. Then there was the sound of brushes being pushed aside and feet hitting the ground beside Eiji.

"Wait! You're not supposed to touch the crime scene!" The girl yelled out.

"It's fine I know what I'm doing." The male was even closer now leaning over him. Eiji could feel his eyes taking him in.

"WE FOUND A BODY! PLEASE COME QUICKLY!" the girl shouted causing many footsteps to holt then come racing closer.

"You there! Back away, you're not supposed to tamper with the area." A deep voice shouted out.

"I just wanted to get a good look…" the boy mumbled

"Here! Come over here." The deep voice was now closer and obviously annoyed.

"Man chill out, I'm not going to touch it. I've never seen a died body before, it almost looks like he's alive." The boy said, now leaning much closer to Eiji.

"I said to get away from the body right now!" the man said.

The sun was indeed rising as the was now enough light for Eiji to see that the boy was blond. Eiji stared straight at the boy and then blinked. The boy froze then jumped back.

"HE'S Alive!"

The next hour happen in a sweep of images and sounds. Eiji watched as if he was peering through a mask as the medical team looked over him. They asked questions and when he couldn't answer they asked him to nod his head. But Eiji was incapable of movement other than his eyes, so the paramedics used his blinking as his form of communication.

One moment he was in the woods the next he was in a room that shock. Eiji guessed he was in an ambulance.

"You've lost a lot of blood, but you gonna be alright." One of the paramedics with dirty blond hair said. "You've agreed you can't feel anything, but we're gonna give you something for the pair later, okay?" Eiji blinked twice to tell them he understood.

The man had pulled out a syringe and filled it with a liquid that was clear tented yellow. Eiji would shudder if he could, he hated needles. But given the numbness of his body he doubted he would feel it.

The man inserted the needle into his left arm and pushed the liquid in. By the time the man pulled away, Eiji began to feel but it wasn't at all pleasant. In moments his arm felt like it was being torn apart. He tried yelling out but couldn't produce sound. Eiji's fingers began to work then his whole arm. The paramedic watched thinking something had gone right, since the red heads fingers where moving. The agonizing pain spread to his chest and then threw out the body, Eiji swore he could feel every vain and artery in his body enkindled. When he could finally move all his limbs they began to spasm in the binds of the stretcher violently. The Paramedics were over him in seconds. One asked questions to trying to figure out how to help, while another told him to lie still or he would further injure himself. Eiji's eyes squeezed shut in pain. Then finally his voice came. Ruff at first, but then his screams of agony over whelmed the small moving room in the vehicle.

"Hold him still so I can give him something else!" one of the paramedics yelled over Eiji's screaming.

"No! Wait, this might be an allergic reaction!" the dirty blond said.

"Fine." The other said.

The blond parametric pleaded with him to calm down and hang in there. Telling him he had to breathe and stay still. "You can do this, look at me. Take deep breaths. We're almost to the hospital."

Eiji tried. He followed the man's directions breathing deeply, to hold still. His hands were tightly fisted. The lights in the ambulance where suddenly too bright, and his head felt like it was going to explode. Eiji passed out as his body went into shock.

Eiji woke up in brief moments of what could only be described as stygian hell, before he fell back into fevered sleep. One moment it was dark the next, he was screaming and tossing. There where people trying to tie him down. In the mists of white fabric, and blurs of red hair, Eiji saw Tezuka leaning against the wall.

"Stop asking Kikumaru, I won't sing." The hazel eyed boy said. Then Eiji fell uncurious again.

The sound of water greeted him as Eiji was sitting with his legs crossed at a small clear pond. Koi fish swam just below the motionless surface. He counted out seven Koi in all. They were all different, some had more gold than others. Some more white, a few had almost a reddish tent. But only one had black on it. Its body was white, however the top was black, as if someone poor ink from the top of the head to its tail.

"Saa…I'd name that one Tezuka." Fuij soft voice announce beside him. Eiji turned to look at the Tensai.

"Oh Fuijko, I feel like I hadn't seen you forever." Eiji breathed, yearning to wrap his arms around the boy but made no moment to do so.

"That koi stands out from the rest." Fuji continued, his eyes never left the pound.

"Yeah it does." Eiji agreed.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry, I should have walked you home." Fuji said sadly, frowning at the pond.

"It's okay you're here now!" Eiji encouraged.

"That one right there," Fuji pointed to the Koi with all gold. "That's Oishi."

"So it is!" Eiji Laughed.

"Oishi is here, and Tezuka too." Fuji said.

"Yeah, in the pound right?" laughed at Fuji odd announcement.

"Let's eat them." Fuji declared as he reached forward and grabbed 'Tezuka' out of the pound.

"No! Not him, I want to eat him," Eiji protested and tried reach forward to grab the large fish but someone was holding his hand back from grabbing it.

Eiji's body jerked forward, his eyes wide and staring forward. "Te…Tezuka…"

The captain had changed back to his self again, no longer a fish but he wasn't in his Tennis clothes like before in the forest, he was wearing his school uniform. Eiji narrowed his eyes at the brunette's behind oval glasses.

"Your mine." Eiji declared. Then he felt heavy. Exaction was going to engulf him any moment. But his pry was right before him, his expression a mix of bewilderment and confusion. But then it was quickly school back to its normal stony expression.

"Eiji…" Someone breathed out on his right and he turned his head to see Oishi. He held a number of emotions on his face but surprise, august and happiness were the easiest to define. Eiji began to relies he wasn't dreaming this time.

"Oishi, is it really you? Or are you going to turn back in to a fish?" The vice-captain was baffled briefly, then just smiled brightly at his doubles partner's usual eccentric personality. The sense of normalcy lifting him.

"Oh…Eiji." Eiji turned to his left to see Fuji with his blue angelic eyes open with tears. Eiji was beyond astonished. Energy filled him suddenly and he pulled the Tensai into his arms and received a tight hug in return, but flinched and yelped at the pain that shot through his side.

"Fuji." Tezuka voice warned with authority.

"Sorry Eiji!" Fuji apologized quickly pulling away from the boy, but Eiji refused to let him go and held on.

A nurse walked in and stopped sort at the display before her. She quickly turned to the door called out, "Dr. Hosokaya, come quickly, the patient is conscious!"

Eiji expected someone in a white coat to walk through the door but instead a woman with long red hair like his own rushed in pass the nurse and straight to him. Fuji moved from his hold to avoid the collision. Her eyes red with newly formed tears threating to fall.

Eiji inhale, then threw himself into his mother's arms. He began to apologies to her for not coming straight home, for not listening to her, he was so sorry. He was having an over whelming feeling that he had betrayed her somehow. He couldn't grasp why, he just had the acute feeling.

She cried openly and held him tightly telling him it was okay, it wasn't his fault. He was safe now.

"Eiji!" Eiji turned his head to see not only the his bother Jirou who spoke, but his other brother Akihiko, his two sisters, and father. With the looks on their faces Eiji suddenly understood the reality of the moment. His family must have gone through hell, they were all in disarray and his sisters had puffy red eyes.

"We thought you were gone forever Eiji!" His Eldest sister Miyoko cried holding tight to her younger sister.

"Excuse me." An older man with a white coat and peppered black hair said. "If you don't mind now that he is fully conscious, I'd like to check his current condition." He said to Eiji's mother. She quickly nodded and he moved to take her place by the acrobat's side. The doctor checked his heart with is stethoscope, then his breathing, putting the cold metal on his back. Eiji thought the man's face may have been permanently stuck in a frown. The nurse was right behind the man with a clip board.

Eiji's eyes moved to Tezuka and Oishi across the room. His doubles partner looked the most worried Eiji had ever seen and Tezuka was the same stoic self as if he was expecting Eiji in practice tomorrow morning. Eiji felt anger toward his captain and the confused frown from the said boy told him he received the emotion Eiji directed at him.

Taking the stethoscope out of his ears the doctor announced that he'd like to check Eiji's wounds and would like everyone to step out for a moment.

"We'll be just outside." His mother said. She clearly didn't want to leave her son and everyone slowly filed out the door giving him reassured looks. Fuji gave Eiji a true smile that made his heart fluttered then he exited the room.

Once everyone, but the nurse and doctor were outside, the doctor lifted the sheets on Eiji's right and pulled up his hospital gown just enough to reveal the large wound on his side. Eiji gasped. Two lines of stiches ran from half way up Eiji's ribs and down to his hip. The bruising around the wound covered most of his torso in blues and greens. No wonder it hurt when Fuji hugged him.

"It's doing quite well for such a short time." The Doctor said. "Kikumaru-san how do you feel? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I feel a little numb, some pain, but fine." He answered. The doctor mange to frowned deeper and looked at the nurse who had a puzzled look on her face then back at Eiji.

"Kikumaru-san, you are currently not on any medication, not even pain relievers." The doctor paused to watch the shock that ran over Eiji's face. "Every time we tried giving you anything either by direct injection to your blood stream or pills orally, your body rejected it in a very odd violent way. The fact that you feel very little pain right now, especially after this morning's events; I don't know how you could be in such a robust state."

"I'm okay? I'm going to be okay?" Eiji asked worriedly. "wait how did I go through surgery then with no pain killers? Wait, so I could have woken up in surgery!" Eiji had remembered watching a movie where some guy was in surgery and was conscious the whole time!

"We're not sure." He said frowning again.

"No, we manage induction by gas." The older man ran his fingers threw his hair and looked Eiji straight in the eyes. "I'm going to be truthful to you Kikumaru-san, because you are old enough understand. And in saying that I'd like you to cooperate as much as possible so that we can help you."

Eiji nodded.

"We think you might have an allergy and a nerve disorder. We are currently trying to figure that out. Your symptoms haven't matched anything we come across yet in our records. I want to say you'll be alright Kikumaru-san, but I'm not sure what tomorrow will bring. I've never seen a patient doing so well in such short time, not even in a less intense surgery." The man smiled at his last words and starred at him not really comprehending everything said.

"It's quite amazing, it was only a couple of hours ago I told your mother and your family that I was not expecting for you to live pass tomorrow, but now you seem to have defy all logic. Your body was shutting down over and over again throughout the morning. I'm afraid I'm at a loss at your abnormal condition. You seem fine now, but again until I understand the reasons for your rejection of any medication let alone your current state of constitution, we'll need to keep a close eye on you. We will be running some tests now that you're awake, as soon as possible to determine the issues."

"O, okay" Eiji answered. It was a lot to take in.

"Know if you don't mind I'd like to ask you some Questions. Your medical records indicate that you have had median specifically for pain relief before, with no issues. You might have an allergy that recently developed to something in in most medications but we can't pin point what. But it is a good thing you were in the hospital at the time of your reaction. The only thing is Kikumaru-san, is that we asked your family if you take some of the lower dosed pain killers such as Advil or Tylenol at home that we tried to use and your mother said yes. So I must ask Kikumaru-san if you really do take them or if pretend to?"

Eiji suddenly understood why the man was treating him like an adult and looked at him ready with the answer, but stopped short for some reason. Of course he really took them when he had a head ach or pained injury. Why would he lie about that? Then velvet words returned to his memory.

"_You'll appear human, but there will be side effects. You must deal with them. You only have three weeks to convince them to let you leave the hospital before the seal breaks. If you are not released in time I will come and take you myself. I am only giving you this one chance." _

"Yes." Eiji heard himself say.

The doctor sighed and nodded to the nurse, before turning back to Eiji.

"Have you had bad reactions to the pills and that's why you pretended to take them from then on?" The Doctor continued but his question didn't reach the red head.

What was he thinking? Lying to a doctor who was only trying to help him. What if he had a serious condition and his lying ended up worsening it or killing him. The doctor already had no clue what was happening to him. That man who claimed to be a vampire, that whole scenario had to be a dream! How do you go from having the most gorgeous being you have ever laid eyes on, take you into his arms and make you feel like total bliss, to hell on earth? Then there was his attacker…

The Doctor had waited patiently for Eiji to answer his question when he noticed the red head had started trembling.

"Kikumaru-san?"

Eiji brought his pale hands to his face the tears running down his cheeks. He looked at the tears that he wiped away on his hands.

"Water." He said shaken, and then looked up at the doctor and nurse. "Can I have some water please…"

"Sure." the nurse said looking at the doctor then back at the boy, "I'll get some for you right now."

"What you went through Kikumaru-san, no one should ever had to, but you lived and you're safe now. Your family and friends are outside in the hall and I promise to do everything I can to help you." The doctor said trying to comfort him.

Eiji nodded in thanks then turned back to looking at his hands. It couldn't be possible, the memories he held of the past events that led him here. They're not possible. But that man who grabbed me and bit my neck.

'He drank my blood. I know he did. I heard him swallowing, I remember.'

Then a disturbing feeling came to him at the thought of his attacker feeding on him.

Thirst.

To be Continued…

AN: This one took a while.

1: one of meanings of Eiji's name is eternity and he has red hair so Tetsuya gave him a pet name.

In the next chapters I'll do my best at informing you whose point of view you're reading without tell you directly. I don't like that, it's a little to blunt for me.


	4. 21 days

AN: TY

I just want to say that

Happy reading!

Please Read and Review.

Eiji's father: Kikumaru-son

Eiji's Mother: Kikumaru-sama/ Akane

Eiji's eldest brother: Akihiko

Eiji's second eldest brother: Jirou

Eiji's Eldest sister: Miyoko

Eiji's second eldest sister: Emiko

'thoughts'

"spoken words out loud"

'spoken words in the mind'

21 days

Fuji stepped out of the large elevator and with a plastic bag in hand and made his way down the hall to Eiji's new hospital room. This was Fuji's third visit and he was quite happy there was no longer any need for Eiji to be in intensive care. The Red head was placed in the hospital wards and to the Eiji's luck, he didn't have to share it with another patient. Though Fuji suspected that Eiji was put in a single room due to all the attention he was getting from the Doctors and staff. It was the fifth day since Eiji had been brought to the hospital. As many tests the doctors had put the acrobat through, they ended with results that were nothing out of the ordinary. Which in its self, was out of the ordinary? Fuji had witness when the doctors asked if they could run tests to observe all of Eiji's biological systems while reacting to a medicine, in order to determine what was happening. Eiji's mother had declined. As much as the doctors tried to convince her that it was to help solve current and possibly future problems, she was an impenetrable wall. She had argued that even the doctors themselves said that Eiji had no issues after the medication had left his system, with the exception of lack of appetite, his body was fine and his wound was healing very well. Eiji's mother took the attention Eiji was getting from the many doctors in a negative way and believed that her son was a fast becoming a lab rat.

When Fuji came upon his friend's room he knocked on the open door and peered into the room at the red head sitting on the craftmatical adjustable bed. Fuji had just caught the deep thoughtful expression on the boy's face before he looked up.

"Fujiko!" the boy called out, his face lighting up with a smile.

"Hey Eiji, how did you sleep last night?" Fuji greeted, walking in and sitting in the chair to Eiji's right as he had done the previous visits. Placing the bag into his own lap, he gave Eiji a once over. He leaned forward and reached out his graceful figure tips and laid them softly on Eiji's cheek.

"Hm, it looks like your complexion still hasn't returned. Have you been sleeping well?" Eiji face began to heat up at the touch and a warm blush ran under Fuji fingers and across Eiji's cheeks. "Oh! There it is!"

"Fujiko!" Eiji wined lightly batting away the Tensai's hand and looking down at his own, hunching over trying to make himself look smaller.

'Cute.' Fuji thought.

He opened the bag in his lap to reveal chocolate bars.

"I know you're having trouble eating so I thought I bring you a treat. I asked the doctors and they said it was okay." Fuji said pulling one out and unwrapped it.

"Oh…thanks Fuji." Eiji said trying to cover up his conflicting emotions as he looked at the brightly wrapped treat.

"You don't want it do you?" Fuji said his eyes sliding open for a brief moment causing the red head to inhale sharply.

"No! I…I'll eat it! Fujiko got it for me. It's really nice that you're trying to get me to eat with the things I like most."

Eiji reached over and took the chocolate from Fuji hands and brought it under his nose. His nostrils crinkled and he shut his eyes grimacing as he took a bit. Fuji watched more than astound as his sugar loving friend tried not to upchuck the candy bar and swallow with a controlled expression as if the honey brown haired boy had giving him haggis.

The red head came out of his concentrated state to Fuji's laughter. "Is it really that bad?" Fuji asked leaning forward and taking a bit of the candy bar in the boy's hand. He sat back in the chair chewing the chocolate and rolling the milky thick texture over his tong. He didn't like sweets but he didn't find the candy horrid tasting. "What does it taste like to you?" he asked as he caught the acrobat staring.

"Um…it's okay I just don't have much of an appetite." Eiji said but froze at the cobalt blue eyes staring at him.

"Why do you feel you have to lie to me?" Fuji whispered. He got out of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. "Eiji?"

The red head looked at the open door to see if anyone was standing outside his room. When he was sure no one was there, he leaned into Fuji and whispered, his eyes looking over Fuji's slender neck.

"It tastes the same but it doesn't taste like it should, nothing dose. Not even the smell is appealing."

"But it smells the same?" Fuji finished.

"Yeah."

"And you don't want to tell the doctors?"

"No! Please Fuji, not even my family knows, if the doctors find out that's just one more reason to keep me here, and I can't stay here I have to get out as soon as possible." Eiji ramble quietly to the Tensai.

While it was no secret that the boy wanted out of the hospital, there seemed to be more behind it. Fuji fixed Eiji with a stern look.

"And why do you need to be out of here as soon as possible?"

"Th-" Eiji stopped mind word. Then looked up at the boy sitting next to him and opened his mouth again to speak. "I…I…" Fuji raised his eye brow at Eiji as he struggled to speak.

"H..e…He…th…I…" Suddenly Eiji's hands covered his mouth. His eyes were wide and his breathing became ruff.

'He's panicking.' Fuji thought, and immediately put his hands on the boy's shoulders gripping them tight.

"It's true! The whole thing! Oh my God!" Eiji panicked squeezing his eyes shut.

"Eiji, calm down. What's true? It's okay your safe." Fuji whispered worriedly. Afraid the boy was thinking of his attacker. Eiji had stilled himself at Fuji's words. Staring at the Tensai with unreadable eyes and for the first time in a long time Fuji couldn't tell what the boy was thinking. All he knew was that he was alarmed.

"Eiji speak to me, I'm not going to tell the doctors, what's going on?"

Deeply breathing, the acrobat tried again. "Out…the…I…ma..can't…he…" then Eiji's eyes glazed over and he fell back on his pillows.

Fuji leaned over him calling out his name in a soft voice so as not to alarm anyone. Eiji was already shutting everyone out; he didn't want to be included.

The dark blue eyes focused again than filled with tears. Fuji wrapped his arms around the boy and held him as tight as he could without harming his injuries. The boy began to sob.

"I thought it was a dream Fuji! I…" Eiji chocked.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're hear now, and you're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Everyone is watching over you. You'll get through this." Fuji found that his soft words seemed to draw out more sobs from the boy. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the red heads hospital gown. "It's okay….it's okay…"

Eiji hoped to be out of the hospital _soon_, he hated the place. Whenever he went as a child, it was for shots and if he didn't like them before he surely was traumatized by them now.

Other than to keep an eye on Eiji's wound the doctors wouldn't release him until he regained his appetite and that was a problem. Like he confined in Fuji, it wasn't really a lack of appetite, in fact he was starving. It's just that nothing tasted right. At first Eiji went with the fact that it was hospital food and that was to be expected, but when his brothers smuggled in some hamburgers for him, he found himself gaging over the fully cook beef and fries. What was annoying was that the smell of food wasn't all that good either, yet Eiji stomach growled for something to eat.

He nearly cried when all the regulars came to visit him that afternoon and brought him sweets and ice cream. He had to force himself to eat some of it in order to not worry the group (Not that he was good at faking it). Though he was sure some of them including of course, an amused Fuji, noticed his lack of enthusiasm for it.

They were very happy to see him and each showed in their own way how they cared. Even Echizen looked worried which he happily teased the chibi for getting a pink blush in return. This brought laugher to everyone but their team captain. Eiji managed to catch the brunette's eye for a moment and glared at him.

'Standing behind everyone watching with that stone face of yours, if you'd show some emotion then maybe I wouldn't mistake you for a hallucination!'

Too Eiji's surprise, Tezuka for a brief moment looked taken aback but quickly covered the emotion. If he had blinked, he wouldn't have caught it.

"When do you think you will be out?" Kawamaru asked worriedly, regaining the red heads attention.

"Soon I hope. I don't want to be here anymore nayh." Eiji pouted.

"Then you should eat more, your mother said if your appetite got better you could leave sooner." Fuji said sitting on a chair to Eiji left. Eiji gave him a smothered look then nodded.

"How long will it be, before you can play tennis again?" Momoshiro asked leaning over Ryoma's short frame.

"According to Eiji's medical charts," Inui said, "Kikumaru has a very large wound down the left side of his torso. That would take a great amount of time to heal and Eiji's acrobat play would hinder if not make the healing process impossible." (2)

"Um Inui, should you be going through his medical papers like that?" Oishi asked as the Data collector flipped through the clip board of documents.

"Hmm, interesting." Inui's thick glasses flushed as he found a pink page on the clip board. "It appears Eiji is healing abnormally fast, even without the ad of medication. It's no wonder the Kikumaru family is trying to keep you out of the public eye. First your disappearance, then you miraculously living after four nights out in the woodlands with less than a third of your normal amount of blood, and then-"

"That's enough Inui." Tezuka stepped in, "Kikumaru will not be playing for the next two tournaments, once he is better he may practice again and we will see if he is capable of entering the third tournament, but most likely not, it is best if he takes it slow."

"So the Golden pair is out of commission for now." Momoshiro said looking at a crestfallen Eiji.

"Way to rub it in, moron." Kaidou said to Momoshiro.

"Hey you shut it Mamushi!" Momoshiro retorted and got a hiss in return.

"That is enough you two. This isn't the place for that." Tezuka barked.

"It's okay Eiji, just concentrate on healing and you'll be back to yourself soon enough." Fuji encouraged, smiling his usual facade with lifted eye lids.

"Yeah Eiji, everything will work out." Oishi reassured.

The Team gave him more encouragement before the nurse told them visiting hours where over. The tennis regulars had come after the days practice and only had an hour and a half to visit.

Eiji said his goodbyes and made them promise to visit soon. Oishi promised to bring him his homework so as not to get behind, which caused Eiji to grumbled.

When they had left a nurse soon came in with his dinner and sat it on a tray that was wheeled in front of him. She sat next to him expectantly. Her dark curls held back in a bun and her nearly black eyes a total contrast to her pearl ear rings and baby pink scrubs.

"Well Mr. Kikumaru let's try to eat a little more than what you had for lunch." She said folding her arms and giving her usual no nonsense look.

Eiji looked down at his dinner completely grossed out. Noodles with chicken, a side salad with ginger sauce, and Chocolate pudding in a plastic container for dessert. Water and apple juice were in small plastic cups and some steamed carrots in a small bowl. Normally the meal wouldn't really be anything to rave at but the smell alone was twisting his stomach. It was so frustrating how it just made him nauseous.

Eiji took a deep breath away from the tray of food. If he was going to get out of here, out of the scrutiny of the baffled doctors, white walls, odd smells and demanding nurses, he had to eat. Grabbing his fork he pushed aside the thoughts of his master's promises and went for the noodles. They were the easiest to shove down his throat. The chicken was a little harder, but when he got to the salad and carrots it was very difficult for Eiji not to gag or through up. The Nurse watch him like a hawk and was pleased when he had finished more food in one sitting then in that passed two meals of the day.

"Did you want you pudding?" she asked as he quickly drank his water getting rid of the taste in his mouth.

"No, please I'm full." He said hoping he had eaten enough to get there better judgment of his condition.

"You did well Kikumaru-san. If you keep eating like that you'll be out of here in no time." She said removing to tray. Eiji wanted to ask exactly how many meals would it take.

She asked her usual checkup questions about pain then said good night and took the tray out of the room.

Keeping his distaste of any food brought before him was hard enough; he wondered how he would far at home with his persistent mother watching over him. She was probably going to overdo it the first few days. His family visited daily and his mother began bring food for him in the morning when she found out he wasn't eating. He felt horrible but her food was no better that the hospitals. He hid behind the doctor's diagnose that his appetite was gone from the events that had passed and his body was still recovering.

His sisters brought him his flavored tooth pastes and too his horror they made him hurl. He was in a state of misery. He wanted to go outside not just in sit bed with the window open. He wanted to play tennis, he wanted to enjoy food again. He didn't want to watch TV all day trying not to think about vampires and his due date of needed departure of the hospital. He wanted out!

It was hard to think logically. He was on the verge of losing it. One, because he wasn't really a thinker, he was a doer. Two, Vampires! The sheer aspect of it was unbelievable. But his inability to speak of the events just like his master had ordered him not to, made him a believer. Three, the doctors were not able to understand what was happening to him. His fast healing (Not too fast, he wasn't some kind of super hero. Just fast enough to be very abnormal), his violent reaction to medication, and his lack of pain (he either felt numb or was fine). And finally four, why the hell didn't anything smell or taste the same? If he leaned toward the insane idea that the beautiful brunette had truly made him into a vampire, then that probably would explain a lot.

Blood would be more appealing to him. He had been turning the idea over in his head. Maybe he could try to get some blood to see if that was somehow more appealing to him. It was nuts, but then he could put an end to the vampire scenario and tell the doctors the truth. That he had very real hallucinations and couldn't physically bring himself to talk about them. He hoped he could at least say that much. But where would he get blood? He was in a hospital, but he doubted the nurse was willing to bring that to him with a straw. He didn't know where they kept the blood, but was pretty sure it was behind locked doors. He couldn't very well bit someone. His teeth weren't sharp and while the picture of him being thrown in the nut house for trying was an oddly amused fancy, he didn't like the idea of hurting anyone. Eiji ran his hands over his face in frustration.

That was enough for the day. He scooted down the bed so he could lie down properly to sleep.

'Seventeen days left.'

The night was cool and quite except for the insects calling out or the occasional passing car. Tezuka's second story bed room window was wide open letting in a cool breeze. He had just finished the last of his homework and was putting his books away while straighten his desk. The ever neat and organized tennis captain inhaled the night's air deeply. He loved leaving his window open on cool nights, it felt refreshing.

As he finished putting his books back in his bag for the next day of school, his mind wondered to his team and the changes that had come over them since the Acrobatic tennis player was found alive and now safe. Fuji had simply reverted to his normal self. Many were now cautious of his darker side after the short display of anger. Oishi had become verbal again. His silence during the morning practice gave Tezuka the feeling that the man would not interact with many for the days following. But Kikumaru was fine and even though Oishi would have to sit out of doubles and take the spot of the reserved player, he was back to his self again. However, there seem to be an issue between Fuji and Oishi, but Tezuka was sure they would work things out. The Rest of the regulars were if anything, thankful and more energetic. Many of the freshman wanted their sempi's to take them to visit Kikumaru, but Tezuka strongly urged them to be patient. Inui on the other hand, was still mumbling and scribbling his 'data' about Kikumaru's state and throughout the nine days since the hyper boy was discovered, the tall data collector had found his need to inform Tezuka of his latest theories and erratic hypothesis. Kikumaru's true condition had not been diagnosed and there for was an enigma.

Tezuka had spoken with Ryuzaki about how to adjust the lineup. They made Inui and Kaidou as Doubles one and decided to put Fuji and Kawamaru as doubles pair two. Oishi and Momoshiro would switch for singles three; Echizen singles two and he, Tezuka, as singles one. Ryuzaki had decided to have Kawamaru and Oishi practice as a pair just in case they need Fuji in singles two. Through Kawamaru was no Kikumaru.

The image of dark blue eyes slowed Tezuka's movements. It wasn't the first time Tezuka thought about when he had gone to the hospital with Oishi and Fuji to say what they thought would be their goodbyes to Kikumaru. His own name spilling out of Kikumaru's mouth when he bolted up awake from his lifeless state. Then the completely baffling declaration after.

'_**Your mine.**_**' **

The voice was low in an uncharistically possessive whisper and Tezuka had to scold himself for the fluttering feeling he got in his stomach whenever he remembered the red heads words.

Kikumaru must have been in some fevered dream and couldn't shake it even after waking. Fuji, found it to be the most amusing thing on the planet and wouldn't leave Tezuka alone about it. But all that could be easily pushed aside, what kept Eiji's midnight eyes resurfacing in his mind was the looks of anger the boy gave him. The first was shortly after he woke. The second and third were when the regulars came after practice to visit. The first time Tezuka simply blamed the unruly state the boy was in, the next two made no since and by the end of the visit Tezuka found he was more than irritated. What could he have done to deserve such a scornful look? Tezuka found himself putting his bag down next his bedroom door a little too roughly. He would admit that a part of him was irritated at Kikumaru's looks because not only had he done nothing to deserve them, but he had allowed himself to express sorrow for the boy when he had thought he was dead. He wanted to ask the red head what was wrong and clear up any misunderstandings, but he saw that as a poor excuse to visit him in the middle of his rehabilitation at the hospital. It wasn't an alarming matter, and they weren't close friends, so it could easily wait till the boy returned to school and even then he didn't think the boy would still carry a grudge. He would most likely apologies for his odd behavior then. So all he had to do was stop getting so upset at the ungrateful midnight blue eyes that kept popping up in his mind at the oddest moments!

"Kunimitsu! Dinner is ready!" His mother called from down stairs. Good a distraction from useless thoughts.

By the twelfth day Eiji was ready to jump out the window of his fifth story hospital room. He did everything he was supposed to, he eat every disgusting thing given to him to eat, he only left the bed and moved his torso when they wanted him to. In fact his wound was really doing well. So why wouldn't they let him leave?

Because he was a medical first that's why.

New doctors starting show up introducing themselves and asking him questions. Eiji was starting to get scared. He had tried over and over with Fuji, his family, Oishi, even the nurses to explain what really happened to him and he couldn't. His mind and body refused to obey him when he tried to tell to police what his attacker was. Eiji wasn't even able to describe the man without fighting with his body until he passed out. To his relief the police believe him to be physiologically traumatized and could not provide them with evidence much less an account of the night he was attacked. He was beginning to believe, really believe in Tetusya Etsuko and that meant he had nine days to get out of the hospital or _he _would come and take him. Sending his friends and family into despair more than likely deeper than the first time and ending his hope to return to the world he knew and loved. The people he knew and loved. He had to get out!

When his mother came to visit him that morning, bringing the god awful blue berry muffins he once would have cleaned the whole house for, he begged her to get him out. He reasoned that there was nothing for days that threaten his life and that he was frighten of the attention he was getting from all the doctors. That he just wanted to go home. She seemed to agree and there was no changing her mind when she told the doctors she was withdrawing he son from the hospital if they didn't release him that day. By the end of the afternoon, Eiji claim her as his heroine and was finally realest.

The car ride home had him leaning his head a little out the open window enjoying the approaching night air.

'No more hospital food. No more Doctors. No more Nurses.'

As Eiji walked through the front door with his mother, he smiled at the many shoes that lined the entry way. Before he could even take off his second shoe however, his siblings were on him fussing over every little thing. His mother beat them back reminding them of his large wound. And he was allowed to breathe again. His sisters gave him kisses and showered him with affection. Then his brothers lead him to his room, helping him up the stairs with his wound. He complained about being treated like a ceramic doll and batted them away, to their amusement of cores. When he was finally alone he looked around his sanctuary and found his phone on his desk. He grabbed the charger in the top drawer and took the phone over to where Daigoro his large teddy bear sat against the wall. Cuddling up against the brown stuff animal he plugged his phone to charge in the outlet to his left. As he briefly wondered if vampires carried cell phones. His phone came on with a familiar chime. He swallowed looking down at the small screen.

13 messages save to his inbox.

He always deleted them after he listen because he had very little space to save any. But according to what his brother said, the police went through his stuff including his phone messages to find clues to his ware abouts. Once he was found and the phone was finished in the forensics lab, the police returned it to his family. His brother said he was lucky to even get it back. He dialed into his voice mail and held the silver stickered electronic up to his ear.

"Peeep. Eiji, its Oishi. I'm sorry about earlier. I know you can take care of yourself. I just…you seem a little distracted and frustrated lately. I know you don't seem to want to talk about it with me, but I am here and will listen to whatever it is you have to say. You don't have to tell me everything, I just want to help. You're my friend Eiji if you're having trouble figuring something out, I can help. I'll hopefully talk to you later. See you at practice in the morning. Peeep Monday 7:23pm"

Eiji smiled at Oishi's genital spirit, but he knew he couldn't have talked to the boy about his frustrations. That day seem ages ago when he walked away from the green eyed boy in frustration to the crate where he sat and tried to gather his thoughts. Eiji distinctly remembered not ever having any reception on the crate, so he couldn't have gotten the message till later.

"Peeep. Hey it's Akihiko, mom's mad, its dinner time and you're still not home, and you better have a good excuse. Peeep. Monday 8:36 pm."

"Peeep. Eiji Kikumaru, you are in _deep_! It is 9 o clock! You missed dinner and curfew. You better be home soon, you're already grounded for this weekend! Peeep. Monday 9:06 pm." His mother's voice obviously.

"Peeep. Eiji this is Oishi, your family is looking for you, Please give me a call when you get this, I hope you're alright. Peeep. Monday 9:43 pm."

"Peeep. Eiji, everyone is looking for you. Call your mom and then send me a text when you get this please. Peeep. Monday 10:17pm."

That was Fuji's voice that time. Eiji closed his eyes and begain to see how that night had went for his friends and family.

"Peeep." Eiji could hear the sound of movement in the back ground, the odd sound of wind muffling from the speaker. The caller was outside. His name was being called out when the phone hung up abruptly. "Peeep. Monday 10:34 pm." Eiji looked at the caller and found Fuji's name. That must have been while they were looking for him.

"Peeep." Eiji heard nothing but silence before a sob was herd and the phone message ended. "Peeep. Wednesday 5:56 pm." The caller id read Oishi.

Eiji squeezed his phone, realizing by then everyone thought he was dead. An overwhelming sense of guilt came over him and suddenly he regretted ever dining Oishi anything. He thought about what it would have felt like if he was in his poison and cringed.

"Peeep. Saa, Eiji I'm sorry if I ever made you feel bad or sad. I'd do anything to have that Monday back when you left. I would have never let you walk away… Peeep. Thursday 1:43 am." The caller ID read Fuji.

Eiji quickly shut the phone not able to listen anymore. It felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest.

He opened his phone back up and went to call Fuji… or Oishi. He didn't know which to call first. Guilt seemed to override heart ache and Eiji quickly dialed the number and put the phone back to his ear.

After a few rings a familiar voice answered the phone.

"E..Eiji?" Oishi's vice questioned hesitantly.

"Nyah, it's me."

"When did you get your phone back? Did one of your brothers bring it to you?(1)" Oishi ask with more life in his voice now.  
"No, I was just released from the hospital. I just got home. I plugged it in…it was out of power."

"I bet…" He said softly and a pregnant silence followed.

"Oishi, I'm sorry about Monday, I shouldn't have been so rude to you, you were only worried and I was being selfish-" Eiji blurted out.

"It's okay, it's okay, Eiji calm down! Everything is alright." Oishi exclaimed, he breathed in the phone and Eiji swore he could see the vice captain's jade greens soften when he said, "I'm so relived you're okay, I…I didn't know what I was going to do, how I was supposed to except that you were gone and that I could have prevented the whole thing if I had-"

"Please don't blame yourself Oishi, I was…in the wrong place at the wrong time, if it wasn't me I think it would have been someone else. I had no Idea that it would have led to…" Eiji felt the familiar tug of his mind resisting the words he wanted to confess but wasn't aloud. He signed in frustration.

"It's okay Eiji, your safe now. I…I know that it had to be horrible what you went through…Eiji, are you…are you okay?" It was obviously the physiological state of the red head Oishi was referring to. Eiji leaned further into Daigoro snuggling into the soft fur.

"I'll be okay Oishi," Eiji whispered, while wondering if that was true. "It turns out I'm stronger than _I_ even thought. Will you be okay?"

"As long as you're safe." That made Eiji want to cry!

"Oishi," Eiji said softly then forced energy into his voice. "My mom isn't going to let me go back to school for a while so…"

"Right! I'll continue bringing your homework to you."

"Aa…"

Eiji heard a light laugh and then. "But yes, I'll visit often." His doubles partner teased with amusement.

"Oishi you're so mean!"

It was loud at the dinner table as usual at the Kikumaru house hold. Eiji's siblings argued with each other as well as him on just about everything. His father was focused on his plate in silence, an annoyed yet satisfied look on his face. The change in atmosphere sense Eiji's disappearance had evaporated. His eldest brother Akihiko ate with a smile on his face, listing to his younger siblings bicker and instigated a few fights here and there. It was life returning back to normal in the Kikumaru family, well sort of.

"Eiji Kikumaru! If you do not eat everything on that plat, I will not allow you to go to school tomorrow." Akane Kikumaru declared across the table and everyone's eyes fell on him. Instantly his brother and sister, Jirou and Emiko held him down (gently so as not to agitate his wounds) and began shoveling food into his mouth. Eiji's father yelled at them to stop and Eiji manage to swallow with a look of distress, the mouth full of food, as his siblings' returned to their seats.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Eiji thought as he glared down his older brother and sister. Like two demons they had been shoveling food down his throat since he got released from the hospital. Even though they were only trying to care for their youngest brother, on some morbid level, they had no idea the torcher they were really giving him.

"I'll eat, I have been eating! Please let me go to school tomorrow! I wonna see all my friends!" Eiji pleaded with his mother.

Though some of his friends had visited Eiji wanted out of his new prison. He wanted to see the tennis team in action, his friends in class and sadly even some of the teachers. He also realized he could get away with not eating two of the three meals and snacks he was obligated to ingest under his mother's super vision.

"Hell must have frozen over, did I hear my youngest son, the child who would stop at nothing to get out of homework, wants to return to school!"

"It's the tennis team mom." Akihiko offered.

"No, no I think it's more than that." She said studding her third born son.

He froze, wondering if she had figured him out. The meals!

"It's a girl isn't it!" His mother exclaimed.

Eiji stared at her then moaned. 'For. The. Love. Of. God! Not this again!'

"It is! Of course, she couldn't have possibly have visited you at the hospital unless it was in secret and now that your home she can't visit at all, because you're keeping her from us! Eiji do you feel so ashamed of your family that you can't introduce your girlfriend!"

"No! I don't have a girlfriend and if I did, you're right, I wouldn't bring her home because you'd scare her away!"

"I _knew_ it!" His mother yelled.

"There is no way Eiji's got a girlfriend, he's got zero sex appeal." Jirou said with a sly smirk.

"How could you be like this!" His mother ratted on.

"Why would Eiji need sex appeal? He is too young!" Miyoko threw at Jirou.

"Well that's kind of mean. Now is the time he's going to start looking at girls. Someone will like him for the bouncing ball of energy he is." Akihiko reasoned.

"Have I not given you liiife!" His mother jested to the ceiling.

"I bet there is someone and Eiji hasn't told them yet, and he wants to see them again in the only place he'd have an excuse to be near them!" Emiko swooned with her folded hands against her cheek in a mock dramatic gesture.

"Do you not understand how much I love you and only want to give my love to you future wife!" His mother wailed climactically, her hands covering her heart.

'Oh god!' Eiji slapped his hands on his face. "Please leave me alone!" He tried to get up to leave but his mother barked at him to sit.

"You are not allowed to leave this table until you have finished your food."

"Then can I do eat without all of you picking on me?" He asked looking for support from his father who seem to be toning the whole thing out.

"No. Now eat your food." She said sternly. Then continued in a pouted voice, "To think my baby would hide things from me!"

Eiji's face jerked up from his plate, a surprised look on his face. The feeling of betraying her came again and he felt guilt swell with in him.

"I would let them meet you mom. If I had a girlfriend." He muttered.

The table went silent for a moment.

"I knew it! It is unrequited love!" Emiko cheered theatrically.

Eiji sighed as he sat back in the bath with hot steam all around him. He knew his family meant well but they sure new how to hit him where it hurt.

"_There is no way Eiji's got a girlfriend; he's got zero sex appeal." _

Eiji slumped down into the water, stopping just above his lips.

No, he didn't have any sex appeal. He had a loud mouth, big butt, and no charisma. He rubbed his thick bottom lip. His sisters would tease him about how he was almost as developed as them.

'My family is so mean!'

But they're right. If Fuji ever had an interest in men, he'd go for someone like their team captain, now he had sex appeal...

Eiji frowned. Tezuka.

'That jerk!' Of all the people I hallucinate, why him?'

The guy was insufferable. He was all business no fun. That was something Eiji did have over the stoic boy. Tezuka although had a full vocabulary didn't use it unless he was giving a speech to the tennis team or in the class room. And even that was brief. The boy infuriated him. He had most of the female population of Seigaku middle school at their knees, every Tennis player in middle and high school either wanting play him and envying him, but no, that's not enough, he's got to be in my head too! I refuse to let that apathetic, dry, detached, laborious… hm, Tezuka seems to bring out the better of my vocabulary, any way _Jerk, _in my head!

'What was I thinking about? Oh yeah the kind a guy Fuji would fall for.'

Light cucumber green eyes filled Eiji's mind and he sat up abruptly causing the water in the bath to splash over the tub and onto the floor. He wince at the pain that shout threw his side, barely hearing his sister Miyoko through the door and down the hall yelling that he had better clean the water up.

Tetusya Etsuko.

His apparent master. Eiji closed his eyes remembering the man's fair white skin, smooth chocolate brown hair, and gorgeous face. His voice like silk currents against the wind. His hard body press against his. He wasn't a boy, he wasn't ever a man, that creature was a god!Or demon…

Eiji counted the days again. He had seven days before the three weeks where up. He had successfully got out of the hospital and was now doing just as he was told. Living his life as he had done before, well as much as he could. When he returns to school tomorrow he wouldn't be allowed to play tennis due to his largest wound.

He opened his eyes to have a look at it running up his left side. The bruising had disappeared though the doctor said it would last longer than it did, and the actual two gashes were closed. He wasn't supposed to be completely emerged in the water; due to the fact that the wound was still supposed to be opened but Eiji decided to keep its closing a secret. It had been a long while since he could sit in a bath. He was supposed to use a damp cloth with disinfectant. But the disinfectant hurt like hell when his wound was open and he had a sneaking suspension it was effecting him like the pain killers. So he asked his mother stop babying him and let him clean his own wounds. Clearly this was one of the side effects along with the lack of taste and hunger Master Tetsuya was talking about.

'Master Tetusya?' Did he just think that? Oh, what was going to happen when the three weeks are up? Is he going to grow fangs and turn into a bat? Would he glitter in the sun light like in that stupid movie his sisters adored? He had no Idea! When did the brunette say he would come if he got out of the hospital? He couldn't remember. Will he need to hide from his family and friends when it was time to change into his _'True Form'_? Some Horror movies showed people dyeing and then being barred before they woke up as vampires. Holy god, what am I going to do! Master Tetsuya would dig him out right, but then all hard work to get back with his family would be in vain! Why do I keep calling him _MASTER!_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Eiji! You've been in there forever! Hurry up and finished! You aren't the only one who needs to take a shower before bed!" His brother Jirou yelled though his voice was muffled by the door.

"OK, Okay! Gezze!" Eiji said getting out of the tub and gabbing a towel to carefully dab at his wound. His brother was much nicer when he first got home, guess the honeymoons over.

"Hey it sounded like you were in the tub!" the muffled voice questioned.(3)

"Just my legs! Go Away! Can't I get any privacy!"

"NO! Now hurry up!"

Eiji grumbled but finished quickly, putting on his bed cloths, blue and white striped pants and a button up orange shirt. He quickly rubbed the towel harshly over his head trying to dry it faster.

He opened the bathroom door and rushed passed his brother to his room then closed the door and locked it.

"What the heck Eiji! Why is there water all over the floor!" he heard his brother yell out of the bathroom.

"What? I just told him to clean it up!" Yelled his sister and before he could hear anything else he put his head phones on and pressed play on his iPod.

He hopped in bed and crawled under the covers. Tomorrow he would go back to school. He'd see all his friends. Regardless of his earlier worries, he was excited.

To Be continued…

AN: I just want to say that I was a dietary aid for my first job at the age of 16. Hospital food is not that bad. What makes it offal is that your sick eating it you know, from my limited experience ^^. This chapt took forever! I wanted to get stuff out of the way and get Eiji closer to being in school and then VAMPIRE! Can't wait!

1: the police returned Eiji's phone to his family after they gather the evidence that they needed (Even checking his messages).

2: you know the clip board with the information about the patient they leaves hanging at the end of the bed or outside the room…not sure if they still do that but whatever.

3: Eiji's family has one of those Japanese baths so he wouldn't drain it after use.

NEXT CHAPTER: Back to school! And D-day!

Thank you for reading!


	5. the Cat

AN: Thanks to Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir, ThePhantom1412, Ichimarugyrl24 and Harco8059 for wanting more. It very encouraging ^_^

Happy reading!

Please Read and Review.

Eiji's father: Kikumaru-son

Eiji's Mother: Kikumaru-sama/ Akane

Eiji's eldest brother: Akihiko

Eiji's second eldest brother: Jirou

Eiji's Eldest sister: Miyoko

Eiji's second eldest sister: Emiko

Eiji's Master: Tetusya Etsuko

'thoughts'

"spoken words out loud"

'spoken words in the mind'

The Cat

Eiji was out of bed, in his school uniform and through the front door faster than his mother could comprehend. He stopped at the corner of his block to catch his breath. He had woken an hour earlier than he usually did and took advantage of getting out of the house before his mother could try to feed him. Too bad he did not realize how cold it was outside; otherwise he would have grabbed a jacket. When he began to breathe in the cold air less roughly, he continued walking to school. He was going to be really early for practice and Eiji suspected he would have to wait about ten or fifteen minutes before any of his team mates would arrive.

He rubbed his nose on the fabric of his sleeve trying to warm up the morning's soft chill that was tickling his skin. Eiji thought who he would see first. Fuji was an early riser and always was there before him. The acrobat would have walked to school with the Tensai every morning if he could stand waking so early. Oishi would be there pretty early too, being the vice captain of the team. Then of course Tezuka would be there probably discussing the line ups with Ryuzaki.

Eiji grumbled. 'Please don't be the first to show up.' Eiji found that when he thought of the boy, discomfort and annoyance would follow. The captain seemed to just remind him of the whole dramatic episode.

Arriving at school, Eiji casually made his way to the tennis courts. He took in the school building and the many trees around it. Their leaves had all turn and Eiji distinctly remembered them still having some shade of green before his 'disappearance'. The cool air intensified the empty court yard would probably remain threw out the day. It was fall after all. Winter would be coming soon, even though tennis was a sport played all year round, there would be a break from matches for a few weeks during December and January. Eiji was hoping to be fully healed and get things figured out by then.

His mind began wondering to his master again when he caught sight of Kaidou just outside of the boys tennis club house. He was wearing sweats, stretching his outer right thigh in an abductor stretch poison on the ground. With one leg out while the other crossed over bending at the knee, the second year looked up at the sound of Eiji's footsteps. His facial expressions turned from calm concentration to surprise when he saw the third year before him. When Eiji was within a few yards, Kaidou stood up shaking out his limbs.

"Good morning Kaidou." Eiji said, pleasantly surprised that he was the first he'd get to see.

"Good Morning Eiji sempi, your rather early?" he muttered, his ever tense eyes peered at Eiji. The second year's face was relaxed, not yet in its normally annoyed frown.

"I couldn't wait to get out of the house. Are you normally here this early Kaidou?"

Kaidou coughed, a light shade of pink registered on his cheeks "Yes, I do my morning runs and I stretch out here before _Tezuka_ opens the club house door." he said while sending a gestured nod to the approaching footsteps behind the red head.

Eiji froze.

"You are quite early this morning Kikumaru." A deep voice vibrated off Eiji's stiff back.

He turned his head to glance at the tall brunette, but the boy swiftly walked around Eiji and Kaidou, fishing out his keys to open the club house door. Eiji thought he blended with the cool air around them.

"It's a bit chilly out today," He commented opening the door and standing aside while Kaidou grabbed his bag and walk in thanking him as he went.

"Well it is fall." Eiji tried to casually comment back as he began to shuffle to the door after Kaidou, but was brought to a halt by Tezuka next words.

"I only mention it, because you are still recovering from your weaken state, yet you did not dress property for the weather." He scrutinized, his tone coming across acutely.

Eiji turned facing him, glaring up into his beautiful Hazel eyes, ignoring the fact that there was temptation to fall into them.

"My health is my business considering I won't be playing on the team for a long time, but if you need to know, I keep another jacket in my locker. But yes, I over looked the weather a bit too excited to get here, so you'll have to excuse me for being a mer mortal." Eiji bit back, and then walked into the club house leaving a stunned Tennis captain in his wake. Kaidou was in the middle of opening his bag, looked a bit flabbergasted as he watched Eiji make his way to his own locker. The Viper stared, wondering if he just really witness _Eiji Kikumaru_ snapping at their _captain_.

When Tezuka finally composed himself, he turned to address Eiji with a face that clearly was not amused, when a blur of black swooped passed him into the club house.

"Eiji! Its fifty-two degrees outside! Why aren't you wearing proper clothes! You'll catch cold! Oh, good thing you have an extra jacket in your locker. Here, put my scarf on, and these gloves. Really Eiji, you've only been out of the hospital for five days!"

Tezuka stood his ground silently, Kaidou sweat dropped, and Eiji deflated and took Oishi's babying. There was no way Eiji would push his doubles partner away. Not after what he put him through. So he said nothing with a defeated expression as Oishi further dress him.

A giggle made everyone turn to the door only to see Fuji standing next to Tezuka. "Welcome back Eiji." The Honey haired boy said with a sweet smile.

Eiji gave Fuji a weak smile.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Fuji watched as the tennis team gather for morning practice in the club house. It was much warmer with the buildup of body heat from the club members. As soon as any of them saw Eiji, they made a B line to him. It was nice witnessing everyone dotting on with affection and concern. In fact, it looked like Eiji was going to cry from the warm welcome back he was receiving.

However…

Fuji turned to his left where Tezuka appeared to be… seething? Curiosity and amusement gave an edge to Fuji's smile and he had to venture to see what had caused the ever level headed captain to become so angry.

"Is something the matter Tezuka?"

The tall brunette closed his eyes, obviously trying to seem placid.

"Nothing." He breathed calmly, and then opened his eyes to focus on the group in front of them. He looked as if he was about to break up the warm seen before them for practice, so Fuji stepped forward to distract him.

"It's great that Eiji is finally back in school. Even though the team was much better after we found out he was safe. But he being here in person should liven up things. Eiji has always brought energy to the team."

"Yes." He said with forced patients and Fuji's eyes opened with surprise.

He realized that Eiji was the cause of Tezuka's sour mood. But, Tezuka would not be so childish as to think Eiji's presence was interrupting practice. Well it was, but even though Tezuka was straight to the point on all matters, especially tennis, didn't mean he lacked compassion. Something _else_ must have happened.

Fuji's thoughts had given Tezuka time to act and he called out to the tennis club for their uniformity. They quickly got back on task and got ready for practice.

Fuji suddenly caught Eiji giving their captain a cold look and was thrilled to see the red was returning Tezuka's displeasure equally. He had to find out what had happen! Fuji could not help the giddy feel that ran threw his body.

He quickly changed, smiled at Eiji and then casually joined Kawamaru, offering him his forgotten racket. Fuji decided he was going to have as much fun as he could with this new found information and was going to approach subject stealthily.

Fuji thought Tezuka looked upset when he first arrived but simply put it off as Tezuka having another grouchy morning. When he looked in the locker room he was surprised to see Eiji with a frown. Perhaps something happened must have happened just before he had arrived.

As Fuji made his way to the courts in step with Kawamaru, his eyes caught sight of the viper hissing at the younger freshman.

Kaidou was in the club house when he came, but so was Oishi. However, Kaidou seem to have a baffled expression, whereas Oishi simply fretted over Eiji not aware of the devolved atmosphere around him. But perhaps this was the wrong conclusion. What ever happened, Kaidou had witnessed it, not Oishi. Fuji would have to inquire about the situation with the second year to see if his suspicions were correct.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

As the rest of the tennis team left the club house, Inui closed his locker and address the acrobatic player before he too could walk out.

"Eiji Kikumaru, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Eiji paused, and seem to stiffen before relaxing and turned to face the tall bespectacl boy. Inui did not skip a beat; he had always had an effect on the red head since the first experimental drink he offered the poor boy.

"Is it true you could not inform the police of the events that lead you to the woodlands just outside the city where they found you?" Inui interrogated.

Eiji jolted a moment, not expecting an abrupt question with such aggression. Inui had no intention of sugar coating his words. He wanted answers and now that Eiji was before him, he would get them.

"Do you believe it is a sociological block that is keeping you from remembering or is it that you do remember but can't bring yourself to say?" Inui pushed aware of his intense persona.

Inui was expecting to see either pain run across Eiji's face, meaning he did remember and could not bring himself to speak about it. Or a confused look, indicating that police reports to be in fact correct. However Inui received neither.

"The second one." Eiji said as if he was testing the words out. His expression in an unsure frown.

Inui whipped out his note book quickly taking notes of the boy's reaction and his words.

"The police are under the impression that you have a psychological block, did they not confirm this with you? Or did you lead them in another direction?"

"Inui," Eiji paused, then looked down and back up at him. The same unsure expression across his face. '_What is going on?!' _Inui thought. _'What is he hiding?' _

"I didn't lie to them. They didn't ask me if I remember, in fact I don't think the guy who asked me questions really cared. Maybe he wasn't good at his job-"

"I agree." Inui interrupted. "I looked threw the police files on their data base and there where many questions the officer could have asked but didn't. They simply choose a conclusion and closed your case. Are you aware that they stopped looking for the person who assaulted you?"

Eiji seem flabbergasted. "N…no…Inui how did you get into their files? I didn't think that stuff was in the public domain."

"It's not. I am under the impression that much about what happen to you is being either covered up or strongly over looked most likely both."

Eiji's eyes seem to have brightened with realization and Inui wanted to know what it was the boy was thinking. He wanted to get into his head. Replay everything he went through so he could see how any of the evidence displayed could possibly make since.

"Do you have any reason to believe this might be true?"

"Um…Inui, don't you have practice?" the red head tried pitifully to side step. But Inui was not going to budge.

"The person who almost killed you is still at large Eiji, aren't you the least bit worried?" Inui asked stepping closer to the shorter boy, causing him to arch his neck up.

"Y…yes."

Inui could tell he was lying. _'But Why?!'_

"Look…Inui…I…th..there…"

Eiji tore his eyes away frustrated. He bowled up his hands into fists.

"Try again." Inui pressed.

Eiji looked up at him in resentment; Inui was backing him into a corner.

"I'm not afraid-"

"I can tell." Inui lean down a little. His large frame overbearing Eiji's. "The question is why not? The evidence shows that it was a very painful and horrible ordeal. And if you did have a clear view of your attempted murderer, why are you not afraid he'll come back for you? To finish what he started. Why aren't you asking for protection from the police?"

"Because…" Eiji tried stepping closer to the boy in an aggressive manner, "…h…I..ahhhh!" Eiji turned away upset that he could not form the words to defend himself. The red head new this conversation was going in the wrong direction. He tried again.

"Inui, I know you have to figure out everything about everything, but could you back off a little?"

Inui stood up straight scribbling quickly in his note book.

"What are you hiding Eiji?" he asked bluntly.

"I can't…say it. Stop accusing me!" Eiji tried, his eyes pleading. "It's nothing bad… or…its…everything's okay…I don't know how to express this but, just leave it alone." Eiji sighed. He new that wasn't going to convince Inui. He could give him no plausible reason and emotions where going to cut it.

Inui stepped back. Scribbling as he said. "I can see that there is something indeed stopping you from speaking…the truth."

Eiji winced.

"But can you tell me for sure that you know you are safe are out of danger?"

Eiji nodded. Then realize the trap he fell for. _Crap._

"Hm... Well I will leave you be for now. I must look over my notes. I have a theory but would like to observe you some more first. I'll have more questions for you later."

"Can't you mind your own business and see how cruel your being?"

"No. I apologies if I made you uncomfortable. I know that my analytical personality can be over bearing, but do understand I am doing this as a serves to you as a friend." He said, a glint of light taking hold of his glasses. "However you are not as emotional effected as I would have expected. I simply wanted to get reactions that were not forthcoming, now if you will excuse me, I have to run laps for being tarty for practice." The data collector turned and made his way around Eiji and out the door, mumbling to himself about how worth it, it was to get such unexpected data.

Eiji was beyond frustrated. How in the hell was interrogating a serves to a friend.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Seishun Gakuen school bell rang out signaling the start of first period. The unfortunate third year math teacher seemed to find himself walking on egg shells throughout his lesson plan. The demeanor of his best student was stressing him out. Tezuka was sitting at his desk facing the front, infuriated. For Eiji Kikumaru to have the audacity, to be short with _him_. The past weeks of reflecting on Kikumaru's glares and accusing looks resurfaced. He was expecting an apology because he had not done anything to cause them, and this morning he was only inquiring about his health. Granted, he did not want to come off too familiar with the boy, so he chose to be direct and informing. Okay, he will admit it sounded a little condescending. But! It was not the first time he spoke to the boy like that, only the subjects were in tennis and being a responsible sempi. Tezuka had every intention of nipping this confrontation in the bud at the club house this morning after Eiji lashed out at him, but his vice-captain raced in and began fretting over to boy. After that, the rest of the tennis club came pilling in and Kikumaru was surrounded. He would not ruin Eiji's first morning back with anymore conflict, but would wait till his next chance to approach the topic. Which had better be soon, the morning's incident had set his mood for the day so far. He could see Kawamaru out of the corner of his eye with a worried look on his face. In fact, Tezuka realized the whole class seemed to be aware of his mood. He took a deep breath and reprimanded himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. Eiji Kikumaru had never had any oz of effect on Tezuka's judgments or feelings before, and certainly that was not going to change.

Fathomless dark blue eyes more detailed than before now settled in his mind. Eiji always had a lively spirit, but Tezuka had to admit it was so much more intense up close.

The tennis team captain shock his head and tried to think reasonably not emotionally. The boy had just returned from a horrible experience. Tezuka needed to play his part as a responsible leader. To be a little more attentive. After all he himself didn't even welcome the acrobat back this morning. He was going to correct things when he saw Kikumaru next, and do it in a way that would not offend the boy. The problem the two were having was a lack of communication.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

It was lunch time and Kaiduo was sitting out on the benches in front of the tennis courts. There was a few tennis club players scattered around getting in some extra practice. He was going over Inui's new training menu, mentally adjusting his daily training routine. As he thought about adding an additional pound to his leg weights for his morning run, the image of Kikumaru approaching him as he was stretching this morning filled his mind. The red head had surprised him. Kaidou was not expecting to see him until maybe the middle of practice. With Eiji recovering he was not allowed to participate and even though it was a given the boy would visit the courts to show support, Kaidou thought he would leap at the opportunity to sleep in. Then again, that is probably what he had been doing for the past few weeks. Kaidou frowned as he thought over how fragile the boy looked. His soft skin that had to be chilled from the morning air. Kaidou was about to offer his jacket when he saw Tezuka approached. Once inside Kaidou would have tried to offer again but, was taken aback by Tezuka and Eiji's spat. He had never seen Eiji so aggressive towards their captain. A little attitude from time to time, but the boy usually shied away from Tezuka. Even though Kaidou did not understand the reason for the spiteful exchange, he had to admit he like it. Eiji was standing up for himself instead of playing the victim. Kaidou felt not only stunned but relief after seeing the exchange. It meant that Eiji was going to be alright and still had that fighting spirit. There was a slight fear in Kaidou that the boy would become a shadow of himself after what happen and that would have hurt Kaidou more that he would admit to anyone.

"Kaidou." A soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

The viper turned to see Fuji approaching him in the stands. His ever present smile and closed eyes nipping at Kaidou's irritation. The Tensai always made him feel like he was translucent, regardless of what he did or said.

"Yes, Fuji sempi?" He said a little numbly.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you, but may I ask you something? It concerns Eiji and I find myself a little worried for him. You understand."

Kaidou just looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

Fuji smiled a little more sweetly. His hair fanned out smoothly as he tilted his head when he sat down next to the object of polite scrutiny.

"This morning before I arrived at the club house, did Tezuka and Eiji have a fight?"

"Can't you just ask them?" He said, not interested in gossip.

"I intent to, however I want a little evidence first. Tezuka is as you know is a steel wall and Eiji…well I would like to be a little cautious for his sake."

Kaidou frowned. He didn't want to believe Eiji was so dainty.

"So there was a fight between the two." Fuji said lowering his voice. "Do you know what it was about?"

Kaidou looked away at the freshman playing with their rackets against the fence. "The weather." He said in an agitated voice, then got up and quickly made his ways to the idiotic freshman abusing the school rackets on the fence. Once they scattered and ran after his rant, he turned back to the bleachers only to have Fuji right behind him. Keen cobalt eyes freezing him in place.

"I'm series Kaidou."

"So am I." He said fighting to keep himself composed. "Tezuka sempi sculled Eiji on his lack of clothing in this weather and Eiji snapped at him. That was all there was to it." By the time Kaidou was finished he practically on the verge of yelling.

"Oh, well then, if that's all." The Tensai said, his eyes closed again and a smile back on his face as he walked away, done with the second year.

Kaidou was more or less pissed. "Asshole."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

The school hallways were buzzing with students as Fuji made his way to his English class. He ignored the giggling girls as he passed. Oddly ever since Fuji took out his anger on one of his class mates, the girls in the school seem to find more attractive. He shook his head and focused his thoughts on his previous conversation. Kaidou was fairly easy to read. The bandana wearing tennis player liked cats, Eiji was in a lot of ways like a cat. So there was no surprise when Fuji discovered some time ago, that Kaidou had a small crush on the red head. The viper did not seem to have any intention of acting on his emotions, so Fuji felt no reason to breech the subject.

Eiji appeared to be a person who was very childlike, but in truth he was closer to a feline. Playful, energetic, and sometimes doe eyed like a kitten, but once he was angered, the claws come out.

Fuji's smile had become a little too menacing for the two second year tennis club members passing him down the hall, and they fled for their safety as he mused over his thoughts unaffected.

There was something very intriguing about Eiji being childlike one moment then having a sparked temper that could blaze on for a long time, if not checked. But Eiji seldom had enemies, so when he made one, it was hard not to tell, and Tezuka somehow pressed the wrong buttons. His position as captain of the tennis team, most wanted bachelor in the female student body and a perfect 4.0 grade average did not seem to intimidate Eiji like it usually did. Fuji had to admit that he thought that the red head was rather cute when he was feisty. His quick retorts and stormy looks of anger are what drew Fuji more into wanting to get to know the boy. Being that he was once on the receiving end.

Eiji got his stubborn temper from his mother, another jaunty flame to be avoided when angered. Fuji just had to make sure the situation did not get out of hand. It was not that Fuji was favoring Eiji's side over Tezuka's, it was just that if Eiji had done something to offend Tezuka he would have a complete one-eighty in his current persona towards the captain. Eiji would be on pens and needles, apologetic and even begging Fuji for help. But from the looks Eiji had giving the brunette, a look he knew all too well, Eiji had it in his mind that their captain Tezuka could do no right.

'So how shall I play referee?'

Opening the classroom door Fuji found Eiji at his usual seat next to his with two boys leaning over his desk, obviously asking questions. Fuji immediately thought how rude they were and new the whole class, judging by their silence, was listening in on their conversation. A familiar protective feeling came over him.

He walked over to his desk next to the chilled window and seated himself, giving both boys a calm look of warning. Eiji was no one to them a month ago and Fuji new they only wanted to spread gossip. Though Eiji did not look distress in the least.

"So, you were out in the woodlands for like days. Good thing there weren't any large animals or you would have been done for." One boy said.

"Where you awake the whole time? How could you sleep out there? Where you afraid the killer would come back? He probably left you there to die and didn't expect you to live!" The other boy ranted. Startling everyone in the room. At least Fuji wasn't the only one to think the boys were inconsiderate. Fuji looked like he wanted to back hand the offending boy.

"Do you think he'll come back for y-"

"That's enough." Fuji growled lowly.

"I don't know." Eiji said drawing the class's full attention. Fuji searched his eyes and was completely caught off guard by his calm demeanor the rest of the class was held in silence. The Tensai stared at the red head finding that it wasn't courage that kept his emotions in check. Fuji was confused, he could always tell when Eiji lied. And right now, he was lying.

'_Why_? It was a reasonable answer, unless he knew for sure that monster was or wasn't coming for him.' Fuji wanted to lean towards the _wasn't_.

Just before either of the boys tried to ask anything else, the teacher walked in and asked the class to be seated. She welcome Eiji back and then began the English lesson.

Fuji scrutinized Eiji from head to toe. The acrobat was hiding something. He had known for a while but did not realize it till now where the falsehood was placed. The boy had changed somewhat. Of course, who would not after suffering what Fuji could only assume a horrible experience. But instead of returning in fear and anxiety, depression and shaking in traumatic stress, Eiji seemed to only show a mild discomfort. He was a bit moody too, had been since the hospital, but whatever else Eiji was feeling; the boy was hiding it rather well. Fuji would find out the truth eventually. There was no rush. He would help him get through it all.

"Fuji?" Eiji whispered, with a blush that lightly kissed his checks. "Stop staring at me!" the whine in a voice that was low, in order to keep the teacher from noticing. However, it felt like sugar to Fuji's ears. His lip was slightly pouted, in a way that brought a warm feeling to Fuji's stomach.

"I've missed you." The Tensai whispered to the acrobatic player. Eiji seem to make himself smaller in his seat. He gave a loving smile and said.

"You've visited me all the time at my place and the hospital."

"Even so, you weren't here."

Eiji looked at the front of the class room beat red.

"Well I've missed being at school with you too." He said shyly.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

It was nearly the end of afternoon tennis practice and Eiji sat in the bleachers. Ryuzaki had talked with him for some time at the beginning of practice but she later left him for paper work. Now he was reflecting back on his first day, as he watched the Tennis club do running drills. The day had heated up a little but temperatures where sure to drop later that night. It was a pretty nice day with the exception of Tezuka's conceded attitude, Inui's grilling and the uncomfortable atmosphere other students displayed around him in class. Most of them where polite and courteous but gave him the air of pity. Which Eiji found aggravating. Some even treated him like glass and when he tried to show he was fine by being loud and playful, their eyes held sympathy. So it was a little hard trying not to think everyone saw him as a victim. On the up side his team had greeted him warmly this morning and that alone made the day well worth it. Even Chibi-chan was very willing give Eiji a hug. Not to mention know one forced him to eat!

Fuji to Eiji's delight, was pretty protective. Not over the top like Oishi, good lord do not get him started, but enough to make Eiji want to squeal in delight. He felt warm and happy every time the Tensai looked over him. But as much as he loved getting the attention from Fuji, he was the Tensai and if Inui's confrontation brought something to light, it was that Eiji's lack of fear was alarming to those who knew him best. But it was not that Eiji wasn't afraid. It was just that his fear laid elsewhere, for example him possibly draining a person's blood from their body or that his friends might be in any danger. The fear of his first death was as he had briefly thought about it before, like a dream that had faded in its intensity by time. It was hard to describe. But Eiji just knew it had to do with the whole vampire thing. And Inui's suspicion of a cover up with the police had started some speculation of his own. When confronted with such a theory Eiji had to admit it made since.

'Could Master Tetsuya Be behind that? How convenient would that be?' But Eiji could not quit think how his master could have done it. His mind wondered to hypnotic vampire powers to a undercover vampires in the police force.

But how the heck was he supposed to express his possible suspicions to Inui! This was only going to end in a big mess. To think Inui had been doing his own investigation this whole time. It is not something out of character for the data collector, and Eiji felt honored that Inui would be so motivated to understanding his almost demise.

It was going to be hell keeping his secret!

Not just with Inui, but Fuji too. They were already watching his every move. What is he going to say if they notice his change? There are bound to notice!

Eiji graded the sides of his head as he stressed out.

"Everything alright Eiji sempi?" Kaidou's familiar deep voice swept threw him. Eiji jerked up looking at the viper with a bewildered expression.

"A… yeah, is practice over?" He asked looking around the court and seeing only the freshman picking up balls and the elder players funneling into the club house. Oishi waved at him and Eiji smile back.

"W…welcome back…"

"Huh?" Eiji said turning his eyes back to the second year.

"Thisssssss….this morning I didn't get a chance to tell you, welcome back." Kaidou said looking everywhere but then finally letting his eyes land on Eiji. The acrobat awarded him with one of his brilliant smiles.

Eiji watched with a jolt of curiosity as Kaidou seem to be stunned. Then Eiji tilted his head to the side and leaned in close.

"Thanks, it's good to be back." He whispered and was rewarded with a blush.

The sound of abrupt movement and footsteps walking away caught their attention and they turned just in time to see Tezuka's back as he made his way from them with an indignant air.

Eiji frown wanting to know what the Tennis captain wanted, but then thought better of it.

Kaidou excused himself to go change. Eiji was a little delighted at getting the tall second year to blush and then his eyes watched as Oishi zipped out of the club house and made his way straight to Eiji. The red heads phone chimed telling him he had a text message. As Oishi was now at his side, he looked at it and found a message from Jirou telling him not to leave school till he got there. It was then that he realized that he would not be a loud to walk home alone for probably the rest of his life.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

AN: So I had every intention of writing a shorter chapter to get it out faster but that didn't happen. There was just too much going on in Eiji's first day back. I did a reff to Duo Maxwell, I couldn't help it just came out lol. It's so much fun writing Tezuka's parts, next chapt gonna be great!

Thanks for reading!

Please Review! ^0^


	6. Chapter 6 Acquiesce?

AN: Oh my goodness! I'm sorry for the wait. The holidays at work are hell and my computer broke down twice. T_T But chapt six is here! And to make up for the wait the next chapter will be up shortly after ^_^ Can't wait to see what you all think. Thanks for sticking around and enjoy!

Happy reading!

Please Read and Review.

Eiji's father: Kikumaru-son

Eiji's Mother: Kikumaru-sama/ Akane

Eiji's eldest brother: Akihiko

Eiji's second eldest brother: Jirou

Eiji's Eldest sister: Miyoko

Eiji's second eldest sister: Emiko

Eiji's Master: Tetusya Etsuko

Eiji's class mate: Rokuro Sato

New girl: Fukumoto Eri

'thoughts'

"spoken words out loud"

'spoken words in the mind'

Acquiesce?

The wind blew as the acrobatic player sat on the large red crate. His smooth curvy legs dangled off the sides of the metal box and his head was bent down. His bright red hair swayed around his face from the breeze and Tezuka could not help being drawn by his soft pink lips and deep blue eyes. The captain was looking up at Eiji from the ground below one moment, and then was beside him the next.

"There's a monster back there." Eiji gestured to the creak behind them. "You can't see him in the daylight through."

Tezuka reached out to turn the boy towards him. He ignored those large royal blue eyes and swept red whisping strands from Eiji's neck. The brunette leaned his face against the skin and felt the redhead wrapped his arms around him. His smaller soft hand pressing the back of Tezuka's head deeper into his neck and Tezuka opened his mouth to the smooth skin. Eiji tilted his head to allow Tezuka more room.

"Kunimitsu, you have to suck, real _hard_."

Tezuka woke with a start. His heart was racing and he began to breathe deeply in order to gain control of his nerves. Then tried to ignore the sudden outrage that hit him when he remembered the dream and the shameful insecurity he felt when he felt the problem in between his legs.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111

_Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person/being. Although vampiric entities have been recorded in many cultures, and may go back to "prehistoric times", the term vampire was not popularized until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe, although local variants were also known by different names, such as vrykolakas in Greece and strigoi in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism._

_Vampires sleep during the day and avoid the sun so as not to burst into flames. '_Apparently not true…'

_Vampires_ _turn into bats and other creatures. '_Not sure about that yet…'

_Can't see their reflections in a mirror._ Haven't had that issue yet…

_Are as cold as the dead and as hard as stone_ _to the touch. '_hmm…that guy who attacked me felt like a boulder but my Master was pretty soft…'

_Can hypnotize their victims. '_that could be useful!'

"Wow Eiji, didn't know you were into vampires." A voice rose up from behind the read head causing Eiji to jump. He was so focused on the computer screen in front of him; he didn't notice someone looking over his shoulder. He quickly closed the red note book he was taking notes in and turned around to his class mate.

"Rokuro, What are you doing in the library? Finally giving into studding?" Eiji laughed as he looked up at a wild hair Brunette. His eyes where dark near black and his pale face held a dimple when he smirked.

"Yea-NO! Very funny. I was just checking out that new transfer student." He said directing Eiji's attention to a second year sitting with a study group. She seemed to have looked up just as the boy pointed at her. The stood out from the rest easily. Her light brown hair and sandy bright eyes brought contrast to the table of dark hair students. She looked to might even have some foreign blood in her.

Eiji rolled his eyes and minimized the web page. "If you like her just ask her out."

"Whoa now, I can't jump the gun, I got to get her to notice me first."

"Yeah, no, I think you should just ask her before you get the stocker label." Eiji mocked.

"Hey I'm not stocking!" He said a little too loudly for the quiet atmosphere and he redden in embarrassment.

"Good evening Kikumaru sempi." A soft pretty voice grabbed their attention. "My name is Fukumoto Eri. I'm a second year in class four. " Eiji's class mate seemed to stiffen in alarm at her sudden presents.

"Oh," Eiji said getting out of his chair so as not to be rude. "You don't have to call me that. Everyone calls me Eiji and it's still pretty early to be evening." He said easily, but getting a scorn look from Rokuro for whatever reason.

"Oh! Yes well _Eiji_ sempi." She said shyly. "I'm new here and was wondering if you could show me the tennis courts. I hear you are an excellent tennis player on the team." Rokuro could help his slaked jaw.

"Ah, well I'm temporally off the team at the moment but, have you met Rokuro here." Eiji gestured to his friend and the boy seem to revert back to himself in an instant.

"Formally no, But I have seen you around."

"Oh well, Eiji here is in the middle of a project but, I would be more than happy to show you the courts."

"Do you play?"

"N…nnno."

"Well then, I would be more than happy to wait till Kiku- I mean _Eiji_ sempi has time. If he is willing to show me?"

Eiji laughed at her formality and easily read into the teasing manner the girl chose to pronounce his name. She was barking up the wrong tree. But he was a sempi and would not be rude to a new student. 'Sorry Rokuro.'

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Then I'll come and look for you tomorrow and we can plan a time that works with your schedule. I know the seniors are very busy after all. Thank you very much for your time _Eiji_ sempi!" She bowed her head and was back across the Library to her study group before Rokuro could get another word in.

"And that is why you should have just hit on her instead of stocking her."

"I can't believe…You of all people…You're not even that manly!" He whispered harshly.

"I'm not _interested_ if that makes you feel better." Eiji said turning back to the computer indifferently and a little dejected by the insult. "Just stick around and be nice and once she gets board, swoop in and get her."

"Thanks, but how could you not be into her? Most of the guys have notice her already. Unless you got some secret thing going on outside of school?"

Eiji made a scuffing noise at the irony.

"Nope."

"Then you like someone?" Rokuro said his face lighting up with curiosity.

"Nope."

"who?"

Eiji smiled up at the boy and said. "None of your business."

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111

Morning practice was going well. The Fresh man where staying on task while the second and third years ran footwork drills. The Regulars were undergoing a special drill Inui had set up to improve reflex. While Tezuka was able to successfully avoid the allusive penalty drink, the others were however, not so fortunate. Perhaps allowing Inui to hand out penalty drinks before the school day began was a bad idea, if Oishi slumped over the bench behind the team captain was any indication.

"Eee…Eiji you luc..ky…ugh.."

Tezuka stiffened at the name. He had successfully put the red head out of his thoughts throughout the morning until Oishi had reported to him about his whereabouts in the library. Tezuka found he was quit grateful of his absence. The Captain was having a hard time understanding Eiji's constant presents in his mind.

He wanted to know what was wrong with him, letting the redhead consume his thoughts so much that he was having odd dreams of touching the poor boy. Luckily they were innocent _so far_, but he needed to stop this before it got weirder or less innocent…

Tezuka exhaled deeply. He had to sort this out. The other day he was going to speak with the acrobat and welcome him back to school, but when he saw how brilliant Eiji's smile was when Kaidou stole his thunder and how Eiji leaned close to the second years face, eyes intrigued and curious, Tezuka felt an overwhelming since of anger and jealousy.

'Okay.'

So he was jealous of the attention Eiji gave to Kaidou and judging from the dream he wanted to be the one to have some sort of intimacy with the boy.

'Okay…'

A blush ran up the brunette's neck as embarrassment over whelmed him.

'So…he… liked… no. No. No. No.'

Tezuka could not just jump to conclusions. Where was his self control? His choice of discipline. Eiji is an aimable opponent in Tennis and he would like to say friend, but there was no reason to fly of the handle with such theories! Eiji was male, a little soft and graceful, _but_ definitely male not female.

He would stay calm and watch critically, as always. Tezuka had some experience with girls and he would use that as well as some good investigating to figure out what was causing this…what should he call it, misplaced interest?

Tezuka huffed. No one was going to know about his dream and his odd _interest_ with the redhead.

As if sensing his secret turmoil, Fuji join him at the side lines watching the rest of their team "fight for their lives". He smile in his casual expression, but Tezuka was no fool and in no mood. The boy wanted something.

"You should open up more Tezuka. Try new things, like that new juice Inui came up with. It was quit delightful with a hint of Gorgonzola, and a bit tangy."

"I'm sure it was." Tezuka responded as he heard Oishi's stomach curdle then collapse in on itself.

'Mmmm, no more morning penalty drinks.'

"Saa, Tezuka. You seemed to have said or done something to get on Eiji's bad side."

Tezuka held himself in tight control. If there was anyone who he did not to want know about his interest, it was Fuji. "I have not said or done anything that should have caused such a thing."

Fuji's eyes were open and watching Tezuka like a predator watching for one false move. "Ha hah. Tezuka maybe your silence is the issue. He has gone through a lot and the only time you have something to say to him is when you correct him or reprimand him."

Tezuka closed his eyes. He already knew that and tried to fix that the other day. But it was best to try again. No Kaiduo, just himself and Eiji.

But a fleeting image of Eiji's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his lips on that smoothed neck!

Tezuka turned and walked away from Fuji. "Very well. I will try." He said as he felt the warmth in his cheeks, hoping Fuji was none the wiser.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Eiji sempi!" Momoshiro greeted with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Momo, what's up?" Eiji smiled back at the tall second year. It was lunch break and Momo had entered Eiji and Fuji class with a Large plastic bag.

"I told my mother about your eating problem and so she made some different kinds of food for you to try. Maybe you'll find something that will bring your appetite back." He announced happily, with a big grin on his face.

Eiji silently grumbled to himself before thanking the second year and taking the bag of the home cooked meal, then realizing there was a time he would have loved such a gift.

Fuji sat across from him in silent amusement. Momoshiro, to Eiji's horror, pulled up a chair and took the bag back, pulling out the different containers and laying them on the table around his sempi's own meals. He explain which food was what and which he favored himself. Obviously Eiji would have to try all of it, but an idea struck him.

Opening the containers, Eiji tried each of the portions, then ask Fuji and Momo to help finish. Fuji refused and said he was fine with his own food and Momo was clearly ready to help Eiji, but Fuji was quick to catch on.

"Well Momoshiro, your mother made this for Eiji correct? So that he would eat more. He clearly likes the taste of the food, you should let him eat it. After all it was made to get his appetite back." Eiji gave Fuji one of his heated glares and Momo stood.

"Right, sorry about that." He said scratching the back of his head. "Go ahead and eat up Eiji sempi. My mom will be happy you liked her food." The boy clearly yearned to help eat the rest regardless of the fact that he already ate his own lunch. He said his polite goodbyes and left the class room.

"Thanks a lot." Eiji mumbled.

"Of course, Momoshiro is very greedy and would probably eat all of the food. Which of course is what you wanted?"

"So what if I did?"

"Eiji you have to eat."

"I am eating!"

"When? At home when your mother is watching right? I've watched you over the past few days. You don't eat at school and I know you don't eat breakfast because you've been coming to watch practice way too early."

'_Damnit Fujiko!'_

"I have been eating-"

"Don't lie to me Eiji, I can tell when you lie."

Eiji went silent. His eyes staring down at the food that was in fact quite discussing.

"Do I look like I'm starving?"

"I know what you look like and act like when you're hungry so yes you do look hungry."

"But not starving!"

"From now on, I'm gonna make sure you eat."

"You don't have to-"

"And I'm telling Oishi, so you can't get away with not eating breakfast as well."

"Tell me what?" Oishi asked walking up to the two boys sitting by the window. Tezuka followed silently as Oishi smiled in greeting but then his expression turned to confusion when Eiji's turned into frustration.

"Eiji isn't eating enough." Fuji explained. Oishi and Tezuka looked a little unconvinced at the statement considering the buffet laid out before the acrobat.

"Momoshiro brought lunch for him today."

"Momo cooked for you?" Oishi asked a little dejected that he did not think of that first.

"No his mother did and Eiji tried to get Momo to eat most of it for him."

"Eiji?" Oishi questioned with a hint of disappointment.

"Why are you not eating?" Tezuka's deep voice penetrated the conversation and Eiji looked at Tezuka heatedly but refused to answer.

"Nothing tastes good to him anymore, not even sweets."

"Fuji!" Eiji whispered harshly. How could he give him away.

"I'm sorry Eiji but this is for your own good, if you want to stay out of the hospital you have to eat."

"What do you mean nothing tastes good?" Oishi asked. Coming closer to the table.

"The taste of the food is irrelevant. You still need to eat." Tezuka stated.

"Well sorry if everything I eat regardless of taste feels like it's going to come back up!" Eiji shot at Tezuka, causing Oishi to gasp and Fuji to smile with amusement. Tezuka just frowned deeper and said.

"Then maybe you should go back to the hospital."

"No! no, I… I'll eat…" Eiji grabbed his chop sticks and dug them into the food. The three boys watch in silence as the red head ate. Eiji chewed quickly then swallowed but found he had to stop for a few moments because he could feel his stomach rejection the food. He feared he would vomit so he breathed deeply to keep the queasy feeling down.

"Eiji, is it like this with all food?" Oishi ask with deep concern.

"Only one way to find out." Fuji said his smiling face leaning on his hand.

"Oh no Fujiko please!"

"If you try some different foods, maybe ones your stomach isn't so sensitive too then it might be better."

"But if there is really a problem, it would be best for a doctor to diagnose it." Tezuka stepped in.

"They didn't find any issues with it in the hospital!" Eiji Defended.

"Then perhaps it is another psychological block." Inui offered. Oishi and Eiji jumped at the sudden appearance of the data collector. "There was nothing on Eiji's medical documents that said he had any issues with his stomach or a bowel infection. Eiji's lack of appetite was seen as a side effect to the surgery. Trying different, softer, foods may be the answer." He said scribbling in his not book.

"I think it would be best if a real medical physician made that decision. It has been quite some time since the surgery." Tezuka commented.

"Indeed." Inui agreed.

"I'm not going back to the hospital!"

"Inui, Eiji's medical files are private, it's nice to know you care but, it would be best if you let Eiji tell us these things instead of-"

"Yes Inui, You should let me have the choice of sharing my private matters." Eiji interrupted Oishi.

"I disagree. Perhaps a trip to the nurse will satisfy Tezuka."

"Excuse me? I'm not going to the nurse. I'm not feeling any pain and I am eating, slow, fast, it doesn't matter, because I'm eating."

"Like your chewing glass." Fuji threw in, with an amused look on his face he was obviously enjoying this on some odd level.

"Fine. The nurse will be the one to decide if this is serious." Tezuka declared.

Eiji got up and was in front of his captain looking straight into those gorgeous determined eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do. This is my body and if I don't want to go to the nurse, I'M NOT GOING!"

Eiji ended up being dragged to the nurse's office by Oishi and Fuji. After fifteen minutes, the Nurse let him leave under the impression his friends where exaggerating and that he was under a lot of stress from exams. His body showed no signs of starvation.

'Good grief, this is only going worse...' Eiji was near tears.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

In the afternoon when practice was wrapping up and Eiji seem to forget the previous lunch episode and found himself very excited. Oishi said he was feeling giving today and that they could go pick up Chocolates new release at the music store. The red head loved music and was in a despite need to be engulfed in it.

"Eiji, what are you so excited about?" Fuji asked sliding beside the boy on the bleachers, still in his tennis shorts.

"Oishi is gonna buy me the new Chocolates CD that just came out! I totally forgot about it because…"

'I got turned into a vampire, then into a human and left in the wilderness for four days…'

"Well I... hope you enjoy it." Fuji continued. "I kinda wanted to ask you a question."

"Hm." Eiji practically chirped.

"Did Tezuka do something wrong?"

"What? No. Why?" Eiji looked at the honey haired boy curiously.

"Oh nothing! Hey Oishi, I hear your going to treat our kitten!" Fuji yelled LOUNDLY, and Eiji's completion managed to match the same shade of his hair.

'Kitten!' Eiji thought he was going to die on the spot at the nickname.

Some of the other club members laughed while Tezuka gave a disapproving frown.

"Uh…yeah just give me ten minutes to wash up and change and we'll get going then Eiji." Oishi said pushing pass the Fuji's affective nickname, with a shake of his head.

Eiji eagerly nodded and watch the club final into the club house minus the freshmen cleaning up the courts and Fuji. The honey haired boy just sat there staring at Eiji.

"Uh…is something wrong?"

"I don't know, is there?" Fuji ask.

"Fujiko-"

"If there is something wrong Eiji, really wrong, you will come and tell me right? Eiji?"

Eiji just stared at the boy next to him.

'He's worried.'

Suddenly Eiji felt guilt swell up in him. He had been troubling the Tensai. After all that his best friend had been through over his supposed murder. Of course there was no way he could tell Fuji anything due to his master's command. Even if he could, the past few weeks of playing scenarios in his head made him realize that Fuji and the rest of his friends were better off in the dark. Safer even. A lot of his research into the vampire subjects showed too many friendly casualties. Eiji knew next to nothing about his master and if he was going to become some monster then he would protect everyone he loved. He'd have to delay until he could think of something.

"I'm sorry Fuji. Just…give me a little time, I'm-"

"I don't mean to push Eiji. I only want you to know that you can come to me about anything." He said meaningfully. His head was leaning to the side again in a way Eiji had always found alluring. Then he quickly leaned in and gave the red head a tight hug, pushing the air out of his lugs. Fuji was up in the next moment smiley his usual smile and waving as he headed to the club house.

"Have Fun!" the honey brown haired boy yelled.

Eiji was suddenly thankful for his master's commands. Who could possibly resist Fuji?

The Tensai disappear into the club house just as Oishi shot out, backpack in hand and armed with his bright smile.

"Shall we?"

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

The wind had picked up a bit after they're trip to the Music store. Eiji was more than ready to go home, put on his head phone and lose himself to his favorite band. However, Oishi had other plans, and being that the vice captain treated him to an album, Eiji happily offered to buy him coffee.

And in a small cafe' Oishi had recently grown fond off they sat themselves at a table for two next a large window. Eiji's full cup of hot chocolate steamed up between the two boys.

"Eiji, are you going to drink your hot chocolate or let it get cold?"

"I will! I'm just letting it cool down first."

"Hm." Oishi responded looking around the coffee shop before settling back on Eiji.

"Eiji, we need to talk."

"Oh, come on! I'm eating, I swear!"

"No, not about that." Oishi wave away with his hand, but couldn't help looking at the full cup before his doubles partner.

"Then what?" Eiji asked quickly grabbing his cup and pretending to sip from it.

"Tezuka." Eiji froze staring at the steaming liquid.

"Agh…kay."

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Oishi asked the same question Fuji inquired earlier.

"No."

"Then what's wrong? Why are you giving him that attitude you usually saved for worst of people?"

"um…"

"Eiji?"

"Okay! He's been really annoying as of late. He's just been really rubbing me the wrong way. Anytime he talks to me, it's like he's talking down to a second class citizen. And aaalllllll the girls want to _be with_ him, and aaaallllll the boys want to _be_ him. I can't stand it! I know I'm not the best at everything, I can't seem to stay awake in math class, but-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Eiji, hold on!" Oishi gestured with his palms up for Eiji to stop. "I had no idea you felt this way. How long have you been brooding about this?"

"Ssssssence ever!"

"Eiji!"

"I don't like him! Okay! I freaking hate him, everyone looks up to him and for what? He doesn't show an oz of emotion unless it involves Tennis-"

"Eiji-"

"Which means that's all he cares about! What is fascinating about a person like that!?"

"Eiji, that's enough! Tezuka is not emotionless. He just chooses to be reserved. I admit that when he dose speak up, it's to be informative and that can come off the wrong way. But I thought you being on the team should understand that about him."

"I don't understand anything about him."

"Eiji your being hard headed."

"Excuse me?"

"Tezuka is…okay he's not the most social person like you-"

"Why are you defending him!?"

"Because like you he is my friend. He's not as bad as your making him out to be-"

"Are you kidding!?"

"Eiji, your blowing this out of proportion! Your comparing yourself to him in a way that makes it unfair to him."

"Unfair _to_ him!? Are you even listening to me?! We're talking about Tezuka!"

"Yes we're talking about Tezuka… Eiji just, okay let me ask you some questions and you answer me truthfully. Okay?"

"Okay fine, go." Eiji said heatedly.

"Has Tezuka ever insulted you? Directly?"

"No."

"Has he ever help you?"

"Nu..mu, that!"

"Answer."

"Yes." Eiji said with a pout, crossing his arms.

"Are you willing to admit that even thought he says things in a well straight forward manner that he means well not just for the sack of Tennis but for the team?"

The thought of other team captains in comparison doing whatever it took to win a match regardless of the players came to Eiji's mind. "…yes." He answered, tightening his arms.

"And today when he had kept quite throughout lunch until your health came up, was that not a qualified definition of concern?"

Eiji's resolve seemed to crumble to his bitter annoyance. "Yes." he said threw clinch teeth.

"He's your friend Eiji. And while you and him aren't as close as you and me or Fuji and you, he wouldn't turn his back to you if you needed help."

"…no, he wouldn't turn his back on anyone…"

"Because that's the kind of person our Captain is. So maybe you should stop giving him the cold shoulder he doesn't rightfully deserve.'

Eiji head hung low. It was true. He was being a jerk for no good reason. Tezuka had hunted him in his hallucinations state and Eiji had blamed him for it. In fact if Eiji really thought about it, he was taking all of his frustrations out on the brunette.

"Ohhhh." Eiji groaned and Oishi smiled at his victory. Then a smirk fluttered onto Eiji's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Oishi asked happily.

"About how surprised Tezuka was when I tossed him a couple of comebacks…I'm in deep crap aren't I."

"When you can properly play for the team again, yup." Oishi laughed and Eiji signed. "Just be nice, go and apologise-"

"I shouldn't have to apologise!"

"Eiji! Yes you do! You were in the wrong."

"But I don't want to apologise."

"Why?"

"Because it's like giving in."

"Swallow your pride my friend. Apologize, otherwise you're a-"

"Jerk?"

"Yup."

Eiji groaned. As he put his coco down not so gently.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

School days went by about the same as before. Only now his friends took turns bring him food for lunch. First it was Oishi who felt a bit dejected that Eiji had the same reaction to his meal. He had hoped he could singe handedly do the job. Then Fuji happily supplied his version of wasabi flavored everything in which the red head nearly pass out. Fuji claim that they needed to try all foods even the ones he didn't like before. But Eiji didn't seem as much concern as he saw amusement in the tensai's eyes.

Speaking of sadism, Eiji had in recollecting the events of his tragedy, felt that pain he endured during his murder was a distant memory adjacent to himself. It was almost as if the event happened to someone else and Eiji could not own it. When he discovered this, he also realized Fuji had taken notice of his detached feelings towards the subject and was watching him closely. This made Eiji that much more alarmed, but at the same time feel special for having the Tensai's undivided attention.

It was mid-afternoon as Eiji dragged his feet home from school in the cool air. His siblings finally stopped escorting him home and Oishi, thank god, had an appointment at the doctor's office. With no tennis practice today, his mind was easily fixated on the impending day that was tomorrow! So much so that it was almost impossible for him to concentrate on his over whelming amount of school work he had to catch up on. Eiji was very much on his way to failing in three of his classes. Luckily Fuji was ready to help with his English class and Oishi with his Biology. Though Oishi was insufferable. Eiji had not fought back at first because of guilt. Now however, he was scrambling to find a way to tell the Vice Captain he was smothering him. Not to mention the pestering of Eiji's pending apology to their captain. This needed to be expressed soon, Oishi's smothering that is, because if Eiji was to become a vampire, then Oishi needed to keep his distance. What if he noticed? What if Eiji tried to attack him? A sickening feeling filled him when he realized he would not get to be close to not only Oishi, but Fuji, Kawamaru. Who would glomp the chibi!? Eiji would have to stay his distance. But even then he could still be notice. Fuji is too keen to any change in him. Inui was practical documenting his every move. In fact, what would change. He had done a lot of research and was still panicking. When one pictured vampires, teeth was the first thought.

Eiji ran the tip of his tong over his canines, and wondered how long would they be. His master's fangs were well, not visible.

The next thing he could think of was that most vampires had very pale skin. Although his master's was very pale, they were out in the daylight and Tetsuya said that the sun would not affect them. Could vampires tan? An image of Dracula at the beach with glasses, made him giggle.

What about the fact that in most books and movies vampires where considered cold or dead. It would be one more reason to keep everyone at a distance and that they slept in coffins. Eiji really needed to go online again and do some more research. In fact that is what he was going to do as soon as he got home.

When Eiji entered the house he immediately took guard for the oncoming assault of his siblings, only to be left alone for once in the entry way. Breathing a sigh of relief, he moved to take off his shoes.

"Eiji!" His mother called as he entered the hall from the kitchen.

"Your math Teacher called me earlier today, and said that you are too far behind. That you would likely fail this trimester and wouldn't be able to catch up to understand the material in the next one." She said humbly.

Eiji gulp. 'Well the secrets out. But why isn't she freaking out?' Eiji suddenly felt he needed to be on guard.

"Your teacher suggest a tutor, and that there were volunteers students at the school. Mr. Shogon offered to set you up with one."

"Oh cool, so what... tomorrow after practice? At the Library?" He may have had a little happiness in his voice but, his mother new better that to think he even cared about math in general. In fact, he was picturing himself in as Dracula awaiting his tutor with a black and red cape.

"Oh no! Mr. Shogon was very stern about you getting caught up, so he sent the tutor over today."

'Today!'

"What!?" Eiji already was planning on studding Vampires on the net tonight! After all tomorrow was the big day! Who gives a damn about math!

"He's up in your room," She said without skipping a beat. "I told him to make himself comfortable and that you would be home shortly. I'm making snacks and tea for you both. Such a gentlemen he is. You could learn a lot more than math from him." She said winking and causing Eiji to role his eyes. "Now hurry on up, he's been waiting for you. I'll be up in a little while."

She turned back into the kitchen as he grabbed his bag to trout up the stairs. He miraculously made it to his room without seeing any of his siblings and walked through his opened door to see, sitting at his desk, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Eiji's jaw might have as well hit the floor with a stupor face and a dangling finger pointer at his tennis captain,

"WHATHELLAREYOUDOIN-"

"WE DON"T USE THAT KIND OF LAUGHER IN THIS HOUSE!" Eiji mother cut his shouting off from down the stairs.

Tezuka blink. Than closed the book he was reading on Eiji desk. He turned to the red head still standing in the door way.

'Well I see what Fuji meant by many of Kikumaru traits coming from his mother.' The Tennis captain thought with amusement.

Eiji quickly closed the distance between them with long strides and slightly hunch over. His finger still dangling in accusation.

"What are you doing here!? In my room!?" He asked in a low hiss.

This seemed to amuse Tezuka and he let loose a rare smirk.

"I volunteer to tutor math this Trimester. The Mr., Shogon said that you needed a great deal of help and recommended me. Now let's get started on Chapter seven." He said opening is math book, ready to get to work. Eiji on the other hand was not on his wave link.

"No! I don't need your help. I would rather have another tutor!"

"Oh yes," He said in his soft deep voice that was in complete contrast to Eiji's quail Wales. "You and I seem to be at odds. It would be best to clear this up now." The brunette said, getting up from his seat. He stood up straight causing Eiji to do the same with a couple of steps back.

"Please tell me what it is that I have done, that has offended you, because I can think of nothing." It was a little odd but Eiji could have sworn there was some consideration wedge in between the brunette's blunt abrasiveness and pride.

'What had he done?'Eiji thought back to Oishi confronting him at the coffee shop. Eiji was envious of the boy on many accounts, and comparing himself to Tezuka only brought insecurities. Tezuka played the main part of his hallucinations during his madding advancer. But other than that what had he done? Tezuka could not very well take responsibly for Eiji emotions and train of erratic thought under such extreme circumstances. That would be irresponsible and shallow on himself. The answer was nothing. Tezuka had done nothing to offend him. Eiji had let himself vent his frustrations on the Tennis captain without consideration. He felt guilt all over again and he lowered his eyes to their feet.

"I…I'm sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. It was me. I guess…I…" Eiji closed his eyes. How was he going to explain this without sounding like a lunatic.

"It's fine."

Eiji head jerked up. His eyes locked onto brilliant Hazel with fragments of jade. Eiji hesitated but broke free.

"But I glared at you! For Days! There is no excuse I was acting-"

"Like a child. Yes Eiji you've been known for that." Tezuka said allowing a small tug at his lips.

Suddenly Eiji was not so sorry anymore.

"Why do you do that?" He said bring a serious note into his voice. The snappy Eiji was returning.

"I'm terribly sorry my son has little to no manners." Eiji's mother slipped into the room, a tray of treats and cookies in hand. "He should be thanking you for going out of your way to tutor him…uh"

"Tezuka." Eiji flat paned. His mother never brought cookies and drinks unless she thought his or his brothers visitors were cute. Ew.

"Thank you. I hope you can get better acquainted." She said eyeing her son with secret promises of torture if he did not start to behave.

"We already know each other mom, he's my tennis captain."

"Oh! Your that Tezuka!"

'What the hell is that suppose to mean!?' Eiji thought.

"Well then there shouldn't be any problems getting him to listen since I'm sure he respects you as his team's leader. In fact, I remember him saying how his tennis captain was such a -"

"HOKAY! THANKYOUVERYMUCHFORTHETEAWE'VEGOTALOTTODOTIMETOSTUDYBYET HANKS!" And Eiji's mother was pushed out the door and felt it close behind her. She smiled to herself satisfied and walk down the stairs.

Eiji stared at the floor with a bright blush on his face refusing to look at Tezuka. He slowly made his way back to his Desk and the brunette. Grabbing his math book from his back pack, he opened it hopping to just get to the homework. To Eiji blessing, Tezuka remained silent and began to go through the problems in the book with him. If Tezuka's stoic attitude towards everything was ever welcome, it was now. However, just as Eiji pulled out his planner for the class his brother all but tumbled threw his door.

"Mom wants to know if your friend would like to stay for supper." Jirou ask with a good look over the brunet.

"My apologies, but I can only stay for a shot while today as my mother is still expecting me for dinner." Tezuka declined politely. Jirou seem look at him as if an accusation was confirm than left them closing the door behind him.

Eiji looked back at the brunet who immediately began going over the problems. Tezuka Show him several ways as to solve the first chapters problems and when Eiji seem to take better one and he proceed to give him a few more examples before taking his leave. The Captain of the tennis team apologized one more to Eiji's mother than took his leave.

Eiji exhaled in relief, the last thing he needed was to have is oh so clean cute Captain at his family's dinner table.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111

After successfully throwing up dinner to loud music that drowned out he loud heaves, Eiji quickly hoped onto his computer. As he pulled out his vampire note book, he couldn't help thinking about how much cold the room was without the Brunette. Shaking his head, he quickly typed in 'becoming a vampire' into the search engine. Tomorrow he had to have a plan.


End file.
